Three Girls, One Song
by DarkMgc
Summary: Artemis, Megan and Zatanna are three girls that suffered a strange but beautiful transformation. But even sometimes they have to think if it's a blessing or a curse. Now in high school, it's getting harder to keep their secret on the down low. Supermartian, Chalant and Spitfire maybe RocketXKaldur
1. Chapter 1

It all began 5 years ago. My best friends Artemis and Zatanna were with me. It was like a normal day for us, to relax on the happy harbor beach. We would always play this game where we would search for the most beautiful sea shell we could find in the water. Whoever had the coolest looking one would win the game. Usually in order to play the game , you would have to go at deep sea to find the prettiest shells. I didn't really mind going deep sea….but I should have, because this where my life changed forever.

I was the first person to hear the thunder in the sky. I lifted my head up to look at it; the clouds were forming in a tornado like way. I felt my heart racing as the thunder became louder and louder.

"Megan!" Artemis grabbed my arm "We should head back. This is getting a little out of hand."

"I agree." Zatanna said swimming over to us.

As we were about to make our first movement back to shore, a lightning strike hit the ocean, causing the waves in the water to move more violently. We screamed at the top of our lungs as the winds picked up and lighting was hitting everywhere.

Artemis was the first to see a giant rock coming straight toward us. She grabbed onto Zatanna and I's shoulder "GET DOWN!" She pushed our body's with all her might into the water. The rock crashed right into the underwater sand, I held my breath. From the water, I could see the gray clouds making a weird looking swirling shape. I have no idea as to how long we stayed down there. We held onto each other's hands for dear life, I was running out of breath as well. But as I was losing consciousness I swear to god…..i could see a light at the very bottom of the ocean. My first thought was I was going to die. My first instinct, was to swim right to it. I tapped Artemis and Zatanna with the strength I had left and pointed to the light. The blurry versions of themselves were looking at the bottom of the sea as well. We held on tight to each other and swam toward the light.

I remember feeling a killer headache that day when I woke up. It was night and the first thing I saw was most beautiful full moon I ever seen in my life. I ran a hand through my hair expecting it to stop at my shoulders….but it went on and on right to my bottom. I gasped and looked at my surroundings. I was still in the ocean, my top half was leaning on a large rock. When I tried to pull myself up, I realized that it was taking much more effort than It should have. I was…heavy? Okay, did I grow my hair out and gain weight this morning without me knowing. Luckily was I able to get myself to sit on the rock, but instead of my normal tan like legs coming out….a fish tale came out.

I nearly had a heart attack at that moment. My legs. Turned in. To a. FISHTALE! I'm a flipping MERMAID! I looked down at my reflection in the water. My skin was slightly shiny and tanner. My hair was long with curls at the ends. I had some type of symbols written in blue laying on my cheek and upper arms. My uncle J'onn always said no tattoo's or piercing, I am soo dead. As of my tale it was probably around two feet long and was same color as the ocean. I held onto my chest as my heart was daring to jump out of it.

"Megan?"

"Artemis!" I crawled over to the other side of the rock to find Artemis sitting on the rock. Artemis was already a natural beauty but now…she was an angel that fell from the heavans. Her blonde hair almost looked golden. Her skin looked as if she had a drop of sunlight fall on her. She had the same marking on her cheek and upper arms but they were written in green.

"Artemis." I wrapped my arms around her. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know." Artemis sighed "First thing is to stay calm."

"Zatanna!" I gasped "Where's Zatanna?!"

"Over here!" Zatanna head popped out of the water as she leaned onto the rock. Her hair had grown to her waist too and her markings were written in red.

"Zatanna! We were worried sick about you." Artemis lectured.

"Yeah I know. But before we all freak out, you guys have GOT to see this. The water is beautiful."

Artemis and I were silent for a moment but we thought what the hey and joined her.

Zatanna wasn't lying, the water was beautiful in the moonlight. I swear it was like I was one with the ocean. The cool part was, was that i didn't have to take a breath. The water was my life support, the water was my guide, I trusted it.

This is the most memorable thing that I treasure. With my heart and soul becoming one with the sea, I could hear music. It was so peaceful and calming. That when I suddenly had the instinct to sing with the music I heard. This was my song, my signature song. Then I could hear Artemis's voice join in. She had her own perfect song and it melted beautifully with mine. Then Zatanna joined in. With our signature songs combined, it formed the beautiful tune ever heard in mankind. This….is our song.

**YAAAAY MY FIRST YOUNG JUSTICE FANFIC. WARNING, THIS MIGHT HAVE A LITTLE LIKELLYNESS OF THE SHOW H20. BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW I OWN NOTHING.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

That was over five years ago, now my friends and I are way more magnificent then before…..

The ocean was simply and ocean to the human eye. But only one that is pure of heart can see it for its true beauty. No one could sing the oceans song like they could. The three mermaids could. Deep, deep into the ocean, right into the very seas heart . A pure of heart character could hear the three's wonderful voices becoming one. All life under the sea where completely in a daze as they dance to the underwater song.

Zatanna was hiding behind a rock as she continued play their childhood game hide and seek. Little did she know that Artemis could see her beautiful sea colored tail. Artemis was able sneek behind her and give it a little tug.

"_Ow!" _ Zatanna screeched "_At least be gentle with the tail"_

"_Haha!"_ Artemis giggled _"Come on, let's go find Megan."_

The two sixteen year olds began to swim (H20 style) around the ocean area looking for her. There song didn't really need for them to open their mouths, it was just something that happened while they were in the sea when they're hearts are fully connected to the sea and its heart. They found a few years ago that whenever their symbols glew in the water, their signature song would be heard.

Megan was usually the clever one of the group. She learned that she was able to make telepathic mind links read other's mind. And also make shields and weapons made out of straight up water. Zatanna had the power to create spells by talking or singing backwards, while Artemis had the power to fire energy balls from her water Arrow. Their powers were unique, just like their individual songs.

Megan wasn't far away. She was blending in with the seaweed and rocks around her (Another power she had). Her long hair was spending out with the water every time she moved, practically all the time getting in her face. She flipped her rich red hair as she grinned at her friends looking at the completely wrong places for her. She couldn't help but giggle.

Artemis gasped _I hear laughter._

_She's close. _Zatanna grinned. As she looked around, she could have sworn she saw the patch of seaweed move. _I see London I see France I see Megan's little dance. _Zatanna tapped Artemis on the shoulder and point to the direction. Artemis grinned at she snuck around behind the seaweed. Megan, of corse, didn't know she was there once she little pulled onto her camouflaged tail.

_Hey, you cheated._ Megan whined.

_No I didn't _ Artemis giggled

_Guys we might want to head back, it's around seven we need to get to school _Zatanna warned them as she began swimming up.

_Alright_. Megan and Artemis followed up. Their mermaid songs were echoing through the ocean as they swam.

(Later)

"Okay, so we all understand? Absolutely **no water** can touch our skins. Not one drop!" Artemis lectured.

"Yes mother may I !"Zatanna said with sarcasm. "Come on, we've done this routine for years. We know what to do."

"She's right though." Megan agreed "The secret always come first."

Artemis nodded. "Okay then. She grabbed onto the handle of the door. "Let's do this thing." She opened the doors.

The happy harbor school was filled with students. Hopefully they would be caught in any trouble, mermaid and human trouble. If one drop of water were to fall onto their skin, a fish tail would appear in seconds. They had to be extremely careful. The three then went over to their lockers,, to fish a few books.

"Do we really even need our books?" Zatanna asked "It's a blow off day."

"Hm, good point." Artemis pushed her books back into her locker.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go head to office, I need to pick some forms." Megan closed her locker.

"Kay kay!"

Megan ran off, after about 5 minute, she already lost. _Hello Megan! I should have asked were the office was! Oh man, they probably already went to class._ Megan kept looking around walking_ What's a mermaid to do in this sitau- OW!"_

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, with her books everywhere. She shook her head and looked up, the first thing she thought was _WOOOOOOOW! What a dream boat!_

"Hey, you mind watching were your going!" The boy said rubbing the back of his head.

Megan snapped out of it "I am soooo sorry! I'm a complete moron!" Megan began stacking his and her own books as she spoke fast "I'm sorry so sorry sorry sorry I'm so stupid that's so me if I was watching were I was going you wouldn't be hurt or embarrassed so stupid ha-ha. Hello Megan! I-"

It took a moment to process what was going on in her head. She practically scrambled to get up as she stared at those light blue eyes. She back up a bit. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It seemed that he had the same expression on her. He wiped his hands on his jeans before extending it. "I'm Connor, Connor Kent."

Megan was still in the dazed as she snapped out of it and took his hand "Megan, Megan Morse. …..I'm sorry."

"I said it was okay." He had on a peaved face

"You did? Oh, sorry wasn't paying attention….Not like I didn't care or anything. Because I care! Just so you know hahaha!" Megan rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"Riiight…..so, you new here?" He took his hand back.

"Yeah! I'm new but my friends Artemis and Zatanna are not. We've been friends for years. Ya know we sort of live together but I decided to go to the same school as them this year. " Out of being nervous, she was slowly walking backward to the water fountain on the wall.

"Well, is you need help finding your way…." Connor began to get a little closer.

"Um, actually I need-" Megan was cut off the sound of water spilling. She turned around to fine her hand pressing the button and behind her shorts were soaked. _Oh no!_

_No water__, can touch our skins._

_And she just warned me too!_ She began to panic, it took her one second to spot a janitors closet down the hall. "I have to go NOW!" Megan ran like the wind.

_Oooookay, that was weird…..but she is cute when she's nervous _Connor went off to class.

(With Megan)

Megan quickly dropped her books at the front of the door as she pulled it open and walked in. The second the door closed. Her light blue tattoo's appeared on her upper arms and right cheek, her hair grew all the way down to her bottom. Her white tank top became a one strap, blue bra. Her legs, of course changed into a tail the same color as the sea. _Ah man….Artemis is going to kill me._

_(In class)_

"Hey, I thought Megan went to the office." Zatanna whispered to Artemis as the class watched the power point.

"Yeah, but I guess the paper work is going to take longer." Artemis whispered back.

"I' m sorry!" Megan bursted into the room panting. "I got lost and I guess my paper work took longer than I thought." Megan laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright." Professor Carr said "Why don't you take a seat next to anyone you like" He faced the class "I expect everyone to give Ms. Morse a warm welcome!

"Thank you sir." Megan took a seat in the back. She saw Artemis and Zatanna giving her the 'I know you got wet look.' Once she sat down she sighed in relief as the class continued.

The day was going by fast. Megan was soon getting familiar with the classes, luckily she had Zatanna or Artemis in each of her periods. She had quiet enjoyed each of them. Once third period ended it was time for lunch. She didn't even notice the red head boy coming her way.

"Hey there gorgeous, names Wally, wanna have lunch with me and a few of my buddys?" He had on a clever smile.

"I uh…"

"She's soo not interested in a guy of your species Baywatch!" Artemis stepped in.

"Ohhh so now you're her mother?"

"Don't play games with her Wallance, I will use this." Artemis held up a pair of large scissors.

"Whoah there Artemis!" Zatanna grabbed her arm from behind. "Why not have lunch with the ginger, it'll help Megan get along around here."

"Mergan?" Artemis asked as she stabbed the scissors in the desk.

"Sure, why not. Besides I think your kind of funny Wally." Megan gasped.

"Five points for the Wall-Man!" Wally grinned at Artemis.

"Whatever West." Artemis looked away with a growl.

The four then walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some grub. Once everyone was settled they walked outside to have lunch, eight more people were waiting for them at the table

"Hey Zee!" Said the short younger guy wearing glasses.

"Whats up Dick!" Zatanna smiled at him as she sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Raquel" said the dark skin teen. "That's Dick, Kaldur, Mal, Wendy, Karen, Marvin, and Connor."

"Hi….wait your that guy from the hallway." Megan blushed.

"And you're the girl that likes janitors closets." He said with no expression on his face.

_Oh, so not only did you get wet _Zatanna spoke to her in her head _but you got __wet_.

_Shut up now please_ Megan slightly said with force.

"Well, why don't you all sit down already!' Wally took a seat as they followed soot.

"So, you're the infamous Megan Morse." Dick leaned forward. "We come over your house but we never see you."

"That's because I spend a lot of time with my Uncle John and little brother." Megan played with her apple. "I moved out so they could have a little space you know, being in a house filled with men isn't all that it's cracked up to be. But I do like living my friends."

"Try dealing with these boys' honey." Raquel smiled "They act like five year olds all the time."

"So not true!" The boys whined.

"See?" Raquel grinned.

"Okay if were talking about five year olds Artemis takes the cake. " Wally argued.

"What was that Wallace!" Artemis held up her plastic knife.

"Ya see, can't even take a joke."

"Excuse me?! Did you and Marvin NOT try to create some stupid Halloween prank last year with that stupid 'Martains taking over the world thing?!" Artemis stood.

"You were scared and you know it." Wally grinned

"Why I outta-"

"What are you going to do?" Wally stood as well, his hand too close to his open water bottle. "Hit me or –" His hand flung the bottle on accident. The water soaked the whole table. "Ooops…."

"Wally!" Artemis removed her hand from the wet table, she looked down at her hand, soaked. Zatanna and Megan gasped. "I gotta go!" Artemis grabbed her bag and ran off to the nearby the trees.

"I think you really blew it Walls" Mal crossed his arms.

"Ah crap." Wally looked down feeling guilty.

"We'll go check on her!" Megan and Zatanna said urgently before running after her.

"You think she's okay?" Wendy asked picking with her salad.

"Wow Wally, not even I'm that stupid!" Marvin began to laugh "Wait, that didn't come out right.."

"Idiot." Karen smiled.

"I'll go see if their okay." Connor stood to go after them.

"No, just leave them for now Connor" Kaldur pulled him down into his seat. "Let the lady's handle this."

Connor sighed irritated "Fine." He looked around "Hey, where Rob go? He was just here."

"I think he said he went to library." Karen answered

"Kids always disappearing."

"Uh-huh."

(with the girls)

"I had to, I just HAD to transform and LAND into a freakin bush! Damn it!" Artemis whined and complained as she wrestled her longer gold hair out of the bush. Her tail was out and her green tatoo's were on her upper arms and right cheek. Her top turned into a yellow sport like bra.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to pick fights with Wally, Artemis." Megan advised as she softly picked the leaf out of her hair.

"You and Wally have been fighting since the second grade" Zatanna pulled a twig out "It's getting old, and now you're putting the secret at risk. All of us."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty difficult lately." Megan looked down and thought. After a few mintues an idea popped in her head. "Hello Megan! Zatanna, why don't you use your magic to dry Artemis faster.

"Huh…why didn't I think of that before?" Zatanna scooted back and extended her hand to Artemis's tail "**Retaw Etaropave!"**

The water on her tail slowly began to turn into steam. The more steam puffing up, the more her tail began to turn into legs and her original cloths appear. Once she became human again, she stood and stretched.

"I swear that tail is getting heavy on land."

Megan and Zatanna laughed.

Artemis grabbed her bag "Come on, let's go before the guys start to have a panic attack.

"Kay!"

(Cadmus)

"Sir." said a professor coming in the office.

A tall bald man was sitting at his desk playing with a cube "Yes Desmond?"

"Our calculations have finally made some accurate result from the rock sample you have given us."

"And?"

Desmond gulped "The rock sample had appeared from a storm in Happy Harbor, July 4th 2006at 5:32 PM."

The bald man turned around in his chair and looked out the window. He stood with a evil grin on his face

_Just as I expected._

**YAY,SECOND CHAPTER! WHOOHOO!**

**FIRST) THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SECOND) ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK OR ADD A FEW SUGGESETIONS WHILE BEING NICE OF COURSE.**

**THIRD) BEWARE MY HIGH SCHOOL SPELLING I'M USED TO GETTING STUFF DOWN QUICK SO I CAN GET THE NEXT THING B/C I'M A BUSY GIRL. SO PLZ DO NOT BASH ABOUT MY GRAMMAR AND STUFF ENLESS IT'S SOMETHING REAAALY IMPORTANT.**

**FORTH) I LOVE CHOCOLATE AND TO ANYONE ELSE WHO DOESN'T, SHAME. !**

**SO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND HAVE A SHISHCABOB SCHMAOI DAY PEEPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So your not mad?" Wally asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he talked with her at her locker after school.

"No." Artemis grabbed her pack "It was an accident right?"

"Yeah, sorry….SO!" Wally leaned on the locker next to her. "I hear Dicks throwing a party at his place this Halloween, You coming?"

"Ehhh." Artemis closed the locker before walking "Probably, I have this test that week and the party's sort of two days before it. I can't fail this one, my mom will literally roll herself over here just to kill me if I don't pass."

"Oh, come on you have a C-, that's not that bad." Wally followed her.

"Yeah, I have a chance to fail or a chance to pass." She turned to him.

"Huh, good point!"

The two walked in silence to the front gates. Artemis turned to him before walking to her girlfriends. "I'll think about it."

Wally grinned "Kay…And feel free to invite that Megan gal of yours."

Artemis laughed "Keep your distance Baywatch!" She then met up with the girls.

"So, you and Wally are okay then?" Megan asked as they walked home.

"Yeah, I guess. You guys going to Dicks party in a few weeks?"

"Well you already know I'm going." Zatanna pumped her fist "Dick's parties are always the best!"

"Dick or the party?" Artemis grinned evilly.

"Always both my friend, always both."

"Megan? You? "

"Well I wasn't necessarily invited, I don't want to intrude."

"Girlfriend, If Wally knows me and I know you, your automatically invited." Artemis laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course.

"Hmmmm." Megan clenched her books to her chest as she smiled, blushing. "Okay."

"Last one the beach is a rotten egg!" Zatanna began running down there.

(A few days laters)

"Okay if Y equals two, was is X?" Megan asked again.

Zatanna chewed on her pencil. "Six?"

"Right, just plug in the numbers in you have your answer." Megan clapped her hands.

"I hate math." Zatannna slammed her head flat on the table.

"Ah come on Zee." Artemis grabbed her apple from her tray and stuffed it in Zatanna s face. "Maybe a little brain food will do you good."

"Screw the cafeteria, food I want human food." Zatanna chucked the apple.

"I'm sorry." Zatannas ran a hand through her hair. "But if I don't bring my grades up and quick, my dad will make me move back in with him. I don't want to leave you two." She wrapped her arms around them. "And I have failed to tell him about the secret."

"So if, you don't pass you leave? That's not fair!" Megan crossed her arms.

"I think it's best you don't tell him about the you know what." Artemis took a sip of her soda "Don't wanna freak him out or anything. He's protective of you as it is. As of your grades, GET YOU BUTT TO WORK! You can leave us all alone Zee!"

"I know, I promise I'll do better."

"She's right, grades first Zatanna we don't wanna see you leave." Megan ran a hand through her hair "Hey, have you guys ever thought as to how this all started? I mean how we became who we are?"

"Hmmm." Artemis turned around to look at the people around the cafeteria "Wow..if I really think about it no."

"Me neither, it's like when we became mermaids and we immediately accepted it." Zatanna rubbed her neck.

"All I remember from that night is that strange light. I swear I felt as if I died before I woke up." Artemis explained "And that storm it was really- Huh?" Artemis looked at the strange limo parking at the school parking lot from the window. "Who the hell is that?"

"Hey check it out! Lex Corps? What is that?" Zatanna pointed out.

A man in a black suit stepped out of the driver's seat and walked over to the back door. Once he opened it, a tall bold man stepped out with brunette haired woman.

"Who is that?" Megan asked.

"Lex Luthor." Kaldur said walking up to the three girls with Raquel, Wally and Dick.

"Where were waiting for y'all outside for lunch." Raquel sat down.

"Who's Lex Luthor?"

"He runs this company called Cadmus. Science stuff, rocks, chemicals, that type thing." Dick took Zatanna's apple and took a bite.

"And he's also Connor father. Donor father if you think about it." Raquel explained.

"I thought Clark was his father, I mean they look alike." Artemis laid her chin on her fist.

"Yes but Connor is a tube baby honey." Wally answered. "His DNA is made with Luthor and Clark' s DNA. But don't tell Connor we told you."

"Too late." They all turned around to find Connor walking up to them. "Never know when to keep your mouth shut do you?"

"Shit."

Megan looked at the tall man. She practically feel her skin freezing as the man was walking toward them. She felt as if someone had put her in an invisible cage. When she looked at her girlfriends, she could tell they had the same feeling.

_Why do I feel so….__distant __of this man_? She thought as Lex came face to face with Connor with his body female guard by his side

"Connor, I see you've made a new friend." Luthor said giving him some type of smart grin. "I'm Lex Luthor. Founder of Cadmus." He shook Megan's hand. Personally, Megan felt as if her hand was being put into a box of knifes. She was stiff and weary of the man.

"M-Megan Morse sir." Megan said stuttering.

"My, pardon me for saying this but your hands feel extraordinarily smooth and cold….interesting." He took his hand back.

"Um, thank you sir."

Connor got in front of her and crossed his arms "If this is another one of your trying to get me to live with you jigs, back off. Clarks has custody rights and you know it."

"Now why do you think I would try that? Can't I visit my little Superboy?"He chuckled.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I'll be doing a little appearance in the schools science class, explaining my job and that sort of thing."

"Yeah, well you be sure not to get in my way Luthor and don't let your bold head hit you on the way out."

"So disrespectful, just like his _father_." He gave him one last look before departing.

"You don't like him, do you Connor?" Megan asked as he sat next to her.

"That too but it's mostly as to what he _does_." Connor laid his head on the table." He creates dangerous chemicals and creature's out of raw material. I was one of those experiments, he stole my _dad's _DNA, fused it with his, and made me so he could have something to poke with. Luckily the police found out about it and took me away when I was over 16 weeks old."

"I'm so sorry Connor."

"Eh, it's fine, I don't really care about it now. It's slowly getting less awkward between me and Clark."

"I know how you feel bro." Dick wrapped his arm around Zatanna "Bruce is a pretty serous guy; it's kind of weird he would take in an orphan just like that."

"Um not that I don't feel sorry for both of you, but can we leave this depressing mood and talk about something less sad?" Wally put his hand behind his head and stretched.

"It kill's you to be serous for more than two seconds doesn't it?" Artemis grinned.

"No, I was just trying to get out of the dreary atmosphere."

"Riiiight."

"Zatannna, girl, where in the hell did you get X equals 7.4?" Raquel slid her paper over to her.

"Aww man!" Zatanna banged her head.

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you out." Dick kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh-huh." Kaldur rolled his eyes "But just as a reminder _Richard _mathematics' has nothing to do with physical contact. No wonder the poor girl suffers."

"Whatever man. What about you and Raquel during that history video that one time!"

"Oooooooooh!" Wally laughed falling out of his chair."

"I was a freshman back then." Kaldur blushing glaring at him.

Everyone laughed as he tried to explain himself without blushing.

The day continued after lunch. As promised, Lex Luthor was present during their science class. Everyone either seemed to be bored or interest. The girls however were totally on their guard the whole time. Almost as if waiting for him to make one mistake. He seemed pretty used to all this talking and speeches thing. He kept eye contact on each of the student. Zatanna felt as if he was pinning her to the wall. The bell rang once he made his last quote.

"I've really enjoyed speaking to _each_ and every one of you students." He nodded as all the student began scooting their chairs and picking up their back packs. Megan and Zatanna were the last ones to leave. Megan caught a glimps of him talking to the professor. But the moment she did she could have sworn she saw the man's eye's meet hers. He was practically making completely eye contact with her above the professors shoulder. She gasped in shock.

"Come on Megs." Zatanna grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

(Later)

"His eyes, they were practically looking _inside_ of me." Megan said her top half leaning on the rock.

"Aw, don't get all worked up about him Megan, we just met the guy." Artemis leaned back on the water.

The cave they found a year ago, part of it was in the water (**just like the moon pool).** Zatanna was leaning her back on a rock behind her with Megan's upper half leaning on another. All three of their tails and long hair took some of the space in the water.

"I had the same feeling too Artemis, something's not right about that guy." Zatanna said flapping her arms as if making a snow angle in the water. "And remember what Connor said as too how he was born?"

"Okay, let's put it into a vote, those who vote stay away from Luthor say 'Fish Tail'"

"Fish Tail!" Zatanna and Megan said in unison.

"Well alright then." Artemis then leaned forward and dived to the exit of the cave, Zatanna and Megan followed.

**I'm sorry it took me so long, school has been a pain. Right after a finish something , another comes up, so annoying!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Your all so sweet. Feel freeto give me some ideas as to what I should next!**

**Thank you all sooooooooooooo much!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Bye bye!**

**PS, ignore the grammar errors, I'm reeeeealy tired. I did this because I didn't want you guys to think I was the type of author to ditch her stories and I reeeeeeealy wanted to pick with the story a bit more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna was out on her own a few days later. Artemis was visiting her mom, and Megan was hanging around somewhere with Connor, Wendy, Karen and Mal. So to put it all together, she got lonely. Right now she was having a little mermaid time to herself at the Happy Harbor sea. She could have went to the cave, but there would be no point because she had no one to talk too. She continued to wave her arms as she swam on her back. Her long black hair was spread out everywhere. Her tail laying flat on the water.

_Why does something tell me I should have gone with Megan? _She turned over and dived.

The water was peaceful and she could hear the oceans song calling to her, but truthfully she didn't feel like singing. Her signature was beautiful she had to admit but it sounded prettier when it harmonized with Artemis and Megan's. Around her she could see the sea animals, even the ones without eyes, coming closer to her. Almost as if asking her "Please sing for us". Zatanna smiled but continued to swim near shore. After a few minutes she let her head come to the surface to check out where she was. She could tell she a few miles from the mountain that had the cave at the center of it.(**aka Mount Justice. The moon pool is inside of it).** She could see the left outside of it. She swiftly swam closer to the many rocks around her and leaned on it, her arms crossed.

_Okay, now even my boredom is bored. I wonder what the others are up to by now. _She sighed and let her long hair sink under the water.

"Hey Zee!"

_Oh my god! _Zatanna dunk her whole body under the water. She looked from where she was to find Dick a few yards away on land. _I am sooo busted_!

"Hey babe what's up?" Dick began to climb closer over the rocks.

"Dick don't come any closer! I'm uh….skinny dipping!" _Nice cover Zee, real nice._

"In broad daylight? Are you insane?" Dick sat down arms folded on his knees.

"Yeah, I am."

"So you still coming to my party this tonight?" He tipped his glasses.

"Why would I miss your party's?" Zatanna was practically shivering. Luckily her tail was able to camouflage just like Artemis and Megan's. The only problem was that camouflage did not mean invisible.

"Yeah, so by the way, ya mind coming to the backyard around midnight. I have a little surprise for you. It's an anniversary gift." Dick had on his flirty grin.

_A surprise?_ Zatanna thought as she blushed and smiled, but then frowned "Richard Grayson, I swear if it's something expensive-"

"What? I can't show own girlfriend my love?" Dick held his heart as if it was hurting "Heartbreak."

"Shut up." Zatanna giggled. "Alright you win, I'll meet you there."

"Nice." Dick stood. But from where he stood, he could see strands of hair coming from behind a rock. "Uh hey, you growing your hair out or something?"

_Oh no! _"Uuuuuum No! There fake, but I'm thinking of taking them out though."

"Oh alright. See ya Zee."

"Bye!" Zatanna waited in till he a good few yards away before she came out of her hiding spot. She climbed on top of the rock to look at him. He was wearing some black shorts and a open button up black shirt.

_Why do I love that man?" _She sighed in relief and giggled_. _She then let herself fall straight back into the water and layed on her back. After a few moments she gasped. _Oh shit, our anniversary is tonight! I'm screwed!" _She slapped her forehead_. Bad girlfriend alert, Hello Zatanna!_

She groaned frustrated with herself and swam deeper into the water. She looked around at the beauty of the sea before gasping again. _Hey, maybe I'm not screwed._ She then dived down to the bottom of the ocean.

(At The Mall)

"We did it! We finally found Connor something that doesn't make him look like a giant monkey! Wally cheered as he, Connor and Mal walked into the food court to meet Karen, Wendy and Megan.

"Wait, wait let me guess! It's black…" Karen grinned at him.

Connor said nothing as he took a seat next to Megan. "How was dress shopping?"

"Um, they practically slapped every dress in the store at me. I'm scared." Megan shivered playfully.

"Just wait in till something like Prom, you might wanna want to change your name and move somewhere else." Connor smiled.

"Shut up Kon! We made her look like the a freakin princess!" Karen glared.

"Yeah, you just wait in till Dick's party." Wendy she pointed her French frie at him "You'll want to kiss her feet!"

"Whatever." He leaned forward and took the frie in his mouth.

"So, you guys find anything?" Megan asked.

"I already know what I'm going to wear." Wally leaned forward and took her hand. "All I need is a beautiful date. Know anyone special ?"

"Um," Megan began to blush wildly "Um Artemis?"

" I was actually…" Wally got closer "Think more of the like of y-OW! What the** hell **man?"

Connor and Karen were behind him holding up their fist and looking at him in disgust. Connor wrapped in arm around his neck. "Leave her alone, your torturing her."

"You are one dense kid." Karen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Be lucky that it was only us, just imagine if Artemis were here."

(At the Crock's Household)

"Why do I feel like I want to punch Wally into next week?" Artemis grumbled under her breath.

"Something wrong honey?" looked up from her tea cup.

"Oh, I'm fine mom." Artemis smiled. Right now they were in the living room having tea, enjoying each other's company. "So, how's things?" Artemis asked to change the subject.

"Oh fine, I haven't seen you father in a while though." She played with her tea bag as she looked down.

"Oh." Artemis took a sip of her tea. She knew her mom always felt awkward when she talked about her dad. They were not divorced but then again their relationship was not perfect. Her dad did just get out of jail for stealing some type of chemical from some lab. "Sorry about that. Oh hey, What about Jade huh?"

"Oh! She actually does pretty well in college. She tends to get a bit moody when she's around Roy, but that's nothing new" The mother and daughter laughed together.

Artemis set her tea cup down and scooted closer to her mother in her wheel chair, and laid a hand on her knee. "Mom, I know I'm not an expert on some stuff, but I _promise_. I'll be better so I can graduate and take care of you."

"That's good to hear sweety." Mrs. Crock set down her cup and pulled her into a hug.

(At The Girl's Apartment)

"You let Dick see you in Fish Form!?" Artemis yelled at Zatanna as she slipped on her top, looking in the mirror.

"He didn't _see_ me." Zatanna said looking in her mirror while applying her lipstick. "I was hiding behind a rock."

"What the hell happened to staying on your guard?" Artemis growled as she pulled her back length hair out of her shirt. The green silk top had no sleeve's . It gleamed into the light with its few ruffles on the waist. She also wore her skinny jeans and borrowed Megan's heels (Invasion shoes)

"Hey, I was careful. And speaking of guys, is Wally your date or what?" Zatannna set down her lipstick and ran her fingers down her curly ends as she sat up.(She's wearing her Invasion citizen cloths) The bedroom they shared was huge on the inside. It fit three queen size bed's easily, including a bathroom and three closets. On the right, there was a balcony giving a clear view of the ocean.

"As if. Hey, isn't Megan tagging along with Connor?" Artemis asked standing up and taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, I think so…..OMG!" Zatanna walked over to her and grabbed her hands "This is our sweet little Megan's first date!"

"It's not a date!" Megan called from the bathroom and opening the door. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and was wearing her new purple dress and black high heels. "Were just hanging out like everyone else!"

"Yeah." Artemis stood "But if that ticking bomb even steps out of line even once I'll-" Zatanna covered her mouth.

"Megan you look great." Zatanna smiled while restraining Artemis.

"Thank you, Karen picked it out." Megan swirled around letting the dress flow "Hey and check it out, I made sure not even a drop of water can get on me."

"That's good. " Zatanna smiled.

The down stair doorbell rang.

"Show time ladies." Artemis grabbed her phone off the dresser and ran down stairs with Megan and Zatanna behind her. The living room was completely clean, and the kitchen was spotless. Artemis ran a hand through her hair before unlocking the door and opening it. Connor, Wally and Kaldur were at the door.

"Wow Artemis you're a girl?" Wally chuckled.

"Shut it!" Artemis wacked him on the head.

"You all look lovely." Kaldur took their hands and kissed them.

"Awww Kaldur your so sweet." Zatanna patted his head before leaving the house. "Where's Dick?"

"Somebody has to make sure no one trashes the house at the party." Connor walked over to the car. It was a red and the roof was down. Wendy, Karen and Raquel where already sitting in the back. A few paces behind it, a blue car was there, same type as the other car, Marvin and Mal were in the back.

"Choose your ride so we can get out of here." Wally yelled ready to party.

"Okay okay." Artemis locked the door. "I'll ride with Kaldur."

"Me too." Zatanna went for the red car.

"Looks like you get to sit with me." Wally took Megan's hand in his.

"Yeah, Wally your next to her." Connor grabbed his neck and pulled him to the car "Right in the very back."

"Ah come on!" Wally mopped as he climbed into the back. Connor extended a hand to help Megan sit in the front before he climbed in the driver's seat. "Thank you." Megan blushed as he closed the door.

"No prob." Connor rolled down the windows. As soon as he did, he could here Artemis in the other car yelling "Let's do this Baby!"

(After The Drive)

"Wow, this is Dick's house?" Megan said amazed at the mansion. The place was huge, and she could hear the music and see he lights form the inside.

"Wait till you see the inside babe." Wally patted her head.

When the whole group walked in, the place was packed with other people. It had a DJ, punch (probably spiked), junk food, light's everything as expected in a house party. Dick was waiting for them at the top of the stairs with his red cup filled with punch "What's up?"

"Dude the place looks way better than last year." Wally high fived him.

"Where all these people invited? " Megan wondered.

"Yeah they were invited…all forty percent of them." Dick took a sip of his drink "So you guy gonna stand there or what?"

"He's right, lets have some fun WHOO!" Zatanna grabbed his arm laying her head on his shoulder as he kissed his forehead. "I'll see you when the clock strikes twelve." She whispered in his ear.

"Right." Dick laughed.

"Hey Meg's can I have the first dance?" Wally extended his hand as Marvin,Wendy , Karen, Mal, Raquel and Kaldur ditched to their separate ways.

"Um, I'm not much a dancer but sure." Megan took his hand, Artemis layed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be watching Baywatch." She glared at Wally before releasing her. The two then began dancing to the music. She looked behind her to find Connor just staring at them. "Supey, come with me to get some drinks.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the table. She looked down at the table to find so many spilled beverages on it. Just as she expected. "Hey pour me one would ya?"

"You can't be serious." Connor grabbed two cups.

"Do it." She said in a dead serious tone.

(Hours later)

The song playing now was 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna. Most people were slow dancing. Marvin, Wally and a few other guys were playing truth or dare on the floor. Wendy and Artemis were talking to a group of girls. Megan and Connor were awkwardly sitting on the couch as they watched people dance or make out in the corner.

"So, what's your relationship with your father like?" Megan asked randomly to start a conversation.

"Thing's weren't always perfect. Sometimes I thought he purposely avoids me. But now that I'm older things are getting better." He leaned on the armrest as his hand lied under his chin.

"Well that's good. But you don't seem too proud about it." She looked at him closer. "I'm not a mind reader." _Lie _"But I can tell your holding in a lot of stress and anger. You look as if you need somebody to talk to" She began to blush and began to play wither thumbs "I'm here if you want to talk about it

He didn't say anything for a long moment. He was just staring at the floor with his fist to his mouth. After a few minutes he looked at her.

"Why is it I've only known you for a month but yet you can read me like a book?" He smirked at her.

"I guess I'm just a _fishy_ person." She smiled.

(12:00)

"I guess that's my song." Zatanna said to herself as she played with the drink in her hand as the father clock struck twelve. She made sure she was careful as she made big step to not step on any make out couples on the floor. She could see the backyard glass door up ahead. Once outside, she walked around looking for Dick. The guy was know where in sight. She groaned, she was as nervous as it was. Zatanna pulled out an object from her pocket. It was a shiny rock she found at the bottom of Happy Harbor sea with an 'R' craved into it. (I think you guys know kind of R).

Zatanna sighed, her first boyfriend and celebrating her first anniversary. Her heart was jumping as she walked around the pool, the moon light reflected on the water and shining on her skin when she looked down. She loved Dick truly and she had always debated in her head, whether or not to tell Dick 'the secret'. She trusted him, he was worthy indeed, but could she trust him at all to keep such a magical thing to himself? His dad was a freaking investigator/detective for crying out loud! What if they got caught? What if her and the other would have to be taken to some science lab and experimented on? Yeah, it's worth the risk right?

Zatanna continued to walk about waiting for him. She was busy playing with the rock and thinking to herself to find out that was she was walking too close to the edge of the pool. Her heal reached the very edge and she the next thing she knew she was in the water.

_Oh no, oh no!_ Her first instant was to look at the glass doors from the ten feet water level. Unfortunately, she was able to hear people talking.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Did someone just scream?"

Zatanna looked behind her, her tattoos were on her arms and cheek, she was wearing her red no strap top, her hair surrounding her and her tail was out. She shrieked when she heard the door slam open.

"Zatanna!" It was Dick.

_Shit_. Letting the rock dropped straight to the bottom of the pool she swam to the corner near a bush. Letting air in her lungs as she swam up once behind the bush. Everyone was scattered everywhere, trying to investigatethe scene. And for some reason not only was she feeling panic but she felt guilt as she watched Dick almost give himself a heart attack looking for her. She swore she felt her tears mix with the chlorine water on her body.

"Psssht! Zatanna are you alright?" She heard from behind her, she knew it was Megan and Artemis.

"Thank god you guys are here." She turned around "I think Dick-Ahh!

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down girl! said another voice.

"RAQUEL?! KALDUR?!"

**Well that chapters done, not very proud of it but at least you guys got something. Some of you wanted more Chalant so here you go!...in a way. Why do I feel weird writing Supermartian scene's?**

**I bet now that in "Before the Dawn" Megan see's what she has done, will stop doing that mind rape thing she does, dump La'gann (so I can have him!) and get back together with Superboy. Let's all for God's sake and PRAY they get back together! Who's with me?!**

**Anyway, **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**

**Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions,**

**May InuYasha be with you and goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

The girls walked to school in complete silence as they walked to school days later. They had not talked to Kaldur or Raquel for a long time. The memory of the other night still was in their memory.

(Flash-Back)

"RAQUEL?! KALDUR?!" Zatanna freaked still in the pool. (The pool is like a circular L, so she hiding at the little tail were a bush on the surface is able to hide her.) In front of her was Raquel standing with her arms crossed on the surface and Kaldur beside her on his knees looking down at her(Zatanna I mean).

"Girl, are you crazy? Do you _want_ people to see your tail?" Raquel lectured.

"Okay, hold up, time OUT!" Zatanna rubbed her temples "You two are here and your not freaking out at ALL?!"

"Zatanna please we will explain later." Kaldur looked on up ahead "Everyone's looking for you, we have to get you out of here."

Zatanna was about to respond in a kind way but her instincts kicked in. She moved her hands in as strange movement in the air. A puddle of water was coming from the pool and creating a ball in the air. Zatanna held her hand back like she was about to throw a football, the water ball was falling back as her hands were. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

"Zee, we've known you since pre-k, why would we hurt you?" Raquel had her hand on her knees as she leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, please cooperate." Kaldur extended his hand to her. "Trust us, we know a lot more than you do."

Zatanna couldn't help but fall for Kaldurs honest and loyal eyes as she took his hand, before letting the water ball drop and let him pull her out. The strange thing was that she could have sworn she felt something slightly slimy and itchy in his hand. Once they were able to pull her on the surface and hide within a forest a few yards ahead, they began to sit her up and dry her off. She looked down at his hand to find little fin things in between all of his fingers.

"Kaldur…."

"A reason I prefer to ware long sleeves and turtle neck." Kaldur pulled back his turtle neck around his neck to reveal gills.

"Oooooh boy." Zatanna held on to her head. "Too much to take in."

"Let's get you dryed off." Raquel grabbed a towel from her pocket and began rubbing down Zatanna's arms "Nice tattoo's." She said looking at the red design going down from her right shoulder and down her arm, then the one on her cheek. "Are these real?"

"Came with the tail, **Retaw Etarepave!**" Zatanna clenched her fist slowly as she whispered the spell. The water turned into steam. A few minutes later her tail was her legs. Her clothes appeared once again, her hair its usual back length and her tattoos have gone.

"So…" Zatanna flipped her hair "How do you guys know that-"

"ZATANNA!" Two voices yelled a few paces away from the three. They turned around to find Megan and Artemis behind them. Megan jogged toward them and kneeled next to her and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She hugged her tightly.

"You two!" Artemis clenched her fist "What did you do to her!" Artemis was ready to fight.

"We didn't do anything." Raquel assured standing up. "She fcell into the pool and we pulled her out. YOUR WELCOME!" Raquel crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute, Zatanna…" Megan pulled away "So you two…."

"Yes, we know what she is." Kaldur stood "And trust us we know a lot more than you do." Kaldur held up his hand to show her what he meant.

Artemis and Megan gasped. Before they could even react, they sound of a dozen footsteps reached all their ears with the sound of yelling.

"Listen to me all three of you." Kaldur grabbed Zatanna and Megan's arms to make then stand up. "There's a small river up ahead, pass those trees." He pointed ahead. "Go through there and take a left once you see Mount Justice. That should lead you home."

The crowd of people were getting closer.

"Go! Now!" The pushed the three forward. They all took the message and began to run. The forest ended a steep cliff, below them was the river. They looked at each other before joining hands and jumping into it. Once they transformed at the second the water touched them, they followed the directions Kaldur gave them and made it home safely. They were all quiet the next, all they did was lounge around the house thinking to themselves. No one even bothered to answer the phone for the whole twenty-four hours. It took a lot of energy and effort to prepare for school the next day.

(End Of Flash-Back)

"Alright, I'm going to say it." Zatanna stopped in their tracks and faced them "They know our dirty little secret, a lot of people think I'm dead or something, and Megan just might have her first boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. "Megan whined clenching her books to her chest.

"How is it that Kal and Raquel know anyway?" Artemis asked the big question.

"Theres only one way to find out." Zatanna grabbed their hands and dragged them to the schools doors.

Before they could even find them, the next thing that Zatanna knew was that she was being brought into a bear hugged by two people.

"Zee your alive!" Wally cheered

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Dick shouted outing on fake tears.

"Guys what's the big deal? I fell into the pool so what?" Zatanna pulled away giggling.

"Yeah, but we didn't see you when we tried to find you." Dick kissed her cheek "That was so not whelming."

"Shut up." Zatanna playfully punched him "Sorry I couldn't give you your gift, I didn't want everyone to see me all soaked and wet."

"Oh you mean this gift?" Dick pulled out the rock from his pocket "I figured it was from you, found it at the bottom of the pool." He kissed her "Thanks."

"No prob."

"Where the hell were you two huh?" Wally asked Megan and Artemis. "With all that commotion I thought something happened to you." Wally took their hands in his "Glad to see your alright."

Megan and Artemis blushed (mostly Artemis) "Thanks Wally."

"You're really sweet."

"Oh yeah, Megs." Dick put his arm around Zatanna "Connor's looking for you. He seemed pretty peeved and not just because it's Monday."

Megan looked down "I hope he isn't mad at me. I practically had to ditch him before we could-" She stopped herself and looked away.

"Before you could do what?" Artemis clenched her fist "What was that flipping hot headed bastard about to do to you?!"

"Relax Arty." Wally patted her on the back "Supey whas just about to give her a little kiss!"

"EEEEW!" Artemis groaned "Now I wish I didn't ask!"

"Come with me." Megan grabbed her arm.

"No sorry honey, you got yourself in, you can get yourself in deeper."

"Who says I wanted it to go deeper!"

"Denial." Robin chuckled "So cute."

"I'm not in denial, I mean I like him and I wish we could….but I'm nervous and…." Megan buried her face into her hands "I don't know."

"Just talk to him Megs." Artemis said trying not to giggle.

"And we want a full report when you make it to class." Zatanna winked at her.

"Alright." Megan left.

"I better go to my locker, you coming ?" Wally looked at Artemis.

"Eh, sure why not. It's better than watching those two birds," Artemis didn't bother to wait for a comeback as she left with him.

"Oh yeah," Dick fished a box out of his pocket. "For you."

"Huh?"

"It's an anniversary gift."

"Oh thanks."

"Zatanna put her books under her arm before taking the box. When she opened it she could not help but gasp at what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace with a a silver chain and a beautiful small blue diamond rock hanging at the bottom. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Knew you would like it." Dick took the neckless and clipped the chain around her neck. "No, it's not expensive; I literally found a rock, smashed it and made this."

"Awww." Zatanna wrapped her arms around him "Thank you so much."

"No prob. Come on, I'll walk you to your locker."

(With Megan)

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to ditch you like that. " Megan confessed to him as the two chatted near his locker.

"I'm not mad, a little warning would have been nice." Connor leaned on the locker.

"How's about I make it up to you?"

"What?"

"You and I can hang out after school. "

"Huh?"

"That's right I'm all yours for a whole night." Megan smiled confident clenching her fist excited.

"You make it sound like a date." Connor ran a hand through his hair.

"AWWW!" She groaned looking away from him turning completely red. _I'm sooo stupid_!

"You're not stupid." Connor took her hand in his. "I'm not saying calling it a date was a bad thing."

Megan couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes "So it…it's…."

"Your really gonna make me say it aren't you?" Connor sighed slash laughed "I'll meet you at the drive way for our _date_." Connor kissed her cheek before leaving her in a daze/shock.

Megan was complete frozen. Her body refused to obey her as Connor's words and actions went through her brain. _I have date…. I have a date….Connor…date….._

Looking like Carrie in the Stephen King movie she began to walk with a shocked expression on her face the whole way to her first hour.

Professor Carr was taking attendance when she walked in. He told her she was a minute late but let it go but she didn't hear him as she took her seat. Artemis and Zatanna were practically staring her down from their desks. They grinned at her before grinning at each other.

_Our sweet little Megan is in love._

_(After School)_

"I see you three have made it home safely." Kaldur said walking toward the trio at the school doors.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Zatanna asked, hand on her hip.

"Yeah, we didn't see you at lunch?" Megan agreed.

"We thought we'd decrease the attention from last night if we avoided you for a while." Kaldur explained.

"Yeah, we were the last people to see Zatanna before her 'death' slash 'disappearance'" Raquel bended her index and middle fingers at the words.

"Good plan, but a call would have been nice." Artemis crossed her arms "We never got to say thank you for covering for us."

"That's what friends are for." Raquel softly punched her "Yal need to be more careful."

"We know." The girls looked down. Mega looked at the clock and gasped.

"Guy's I know we have to have a heart to heart chat but I have to-"

"Go on Megan, we will fill you in." Zatanna pushed forward.

"Good luck." Artemis waved at her smiling as she left.

"So what was that about?" Raquel asked.

"She has a date with Connor."

"Aww."

"Shall we chat at your place?" Kaldur asked.

"Sure, come on." Artemis lead the way.

(With Megan and Connor)

"So this is your bike?" Megan said snapping on her helmet. The two met at the school drive way and Connor was planning on showing Megan a good time on his bike (No, not in the perverted way. BTW it's his **motorbike**, not sphere. Wish it was but I'm pretty sure no one would drive around with a giant genosphere in public ;))

"Yeah, present from Lex." Connor out on his helmet before climbing aboard.

"Oh." Megan felt a flash of being uncomfortableness as she climbed behind him. The feeling was replaced with embarrassment as she realized how close she was to Connor, she nearly jumped as he made the bike purr under her thighs.

"Hang on."

_Oh I'll hang on alright….. with my LIFE _ she thought as he drove out of school grounds.

(At The Apartment)

"Okay then," Artemis said as everyone was situated at the girls home. They were in the living room having tea and snacks. Artemis leaned back in her purple chair "Talk."

"Well." Kaldur set down his tea on the table before clearing his throat. "You all have heard the tale of Atlantis."

"Yep, little city, drown in water is a complete myth." Zatanna sipped her tea.

"Not exactly." Kaldur leaned forward his elbows on his knees as his hands were clenched together. Raquel rubbed his back "It **did** exist. My blood flows with Atlantian blood. As there is Atlantis, there is King Neptune, Triton and of course, what you girls fall in to, mermaids."

Zatanna and Artemis stiffened.

"You see Atlantis did exist but also disappeared many years ago. Magic is what caused its tragedy. And by a negative power as well. The people, the creatures, the mermaids all put under a spell and curse in the process. The magic that King Orin had those many years ago, was able to protect Atlantis from _completely_ disappearing. Yes, it's not existing here on earth…"

"….but it's existing somewhere else." Zatanna finished.

"Kaldur, do you know what such negative power was able to make a whole city disappear?" Artemis crossed her arms.

Kaldur didn't speak for a while, Raquel held his hands in hers, telling him to continue "Black Manta….my own family."

They gasped.

"Wait, so this one guy had the power to do all that?" Zatanna leaned closer.

"Impossible."

"But true." Kaldur stood to go look out the window "But I do have this theory that involves you girls."

Zatanna and Artemis waited.

"I think, now this is a theory, before King Orin's disappearance with the city, he left some type of…._magic_ behind. Magic that would only reveal it's self at a certain time and place, hidden deep with all the seven seas. And that magic my friends…" He turned to face them "…..is what caused your transformation and its main purpose is to bring Atlantis back and free the people in it."

**Yeeeeeah I didn't feel like giving you guys the whole sitch in one go so I guess you guys can call this a two part of you want.**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**My birthday is Tuesday so I'm EXCITED. HELOOOO SWEET SIXTEEN!**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna try to draw a picture of what the girls look like. I draw anime but I'm not an expert. I drew my Avatar, she was an OC for my bakugan fanfic but I just gave up on that one. Hey, maybe for a birthday present for me you guys can draw the girls in my story. A little fanart gift hahahaha. I'm so weird and creepy!**

**They all have the same two feet water color tail. Their hair gets longer. (Artemis's hair is already long so it turns like a golden color with mini curls) that reaches down their thighs if standing. Artemis's top is a yellow sport like bra, Megan is a one strap blue bra thing and Zatanna's is a no strap red bra. Tattos have same design, goes from upper arm to wrist and there's a mini tattoo on their right cheek. Artemis green, Megan blue and Zatanna red. (does that help person who asked about what they look like?)**

**Any way REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**And thank you all for the reviews and support espically YJTeenWolfLover! I love you! Ur Awesome!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So our powers came from the magic hidden by King Orin." Zatanna said trying to process the information.

"That's basically it." Raquel stretched out her arms.

"How are you connected to all this?" Artemis asked playing with her hair ends.

"How can you not knottiest fins coming from your boyfriends hands and feet" Raquel giggled.

The all laughed.

"Hey shouldn't Megan be coming home soon." Kaldur asked taking a seat.

"She's on a date Kaldur, no one ever promises when their coming home." Zatanna leaned back on the sofa. "I sure didn't"

"I just hope she's having a good time." Artemis put her arms under her neck.

(With Connor and Megan)

The two were hanging around the bridge at happy harbor beach. Connor offered they take a dip but of course she had to decline, so he treated her to ice cream and walk around the place. The orange horizon certainly added on to the mood.

"So your uncle and help with the rent?" Connor asked as the stood around the railing.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about getting a job to help out too." Megan licked her ice cream as she squatted down leaning on the bars.

"It's pretty cool your folks are letting you live on your own."

"I like it too. I would live with my uncle and brother but I don't want to put more on my uncle plate." She looked down not looking at anything specific.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Your upset about something else aren't you?" He squatted down as well. "What is it?"

Megan sighed "I just fell a strange feeling like something bad is going to happen. I mean after what happened the other night. And trying to keep the secret intact-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what happened the other night? And what secret?" Connor leaned closer.

Megan blushed before she could catch herself "Secret? Did I say that?"

"Uh yeah you did, now what secret and what happened at the party?"

"I uh never mind, it's nothing." Megan stood.

"No it's not nothing." Connor stood as well and grabbed her hand. "You know you can tell me."

Megan once again got caught in those beautiful blue eye's, it left her on a daze. She eventually snapped out of it and took her hand away "I'm sorry I –" Connor's lips were on hers.

_Oh my goodness! He's kissing me! That thing in my chest were did it go?!_ (That's what I was thinking during my first kiss teehee! )By complete instinct Megan found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments they moved apart. Megan couldn't help but touch her lips. _I almost feel like he took them away._

"Now will you tell me?" Connor ran a hand through her hair.

Megan giggled "Can..can you give me time?"

Connor looked at her in a understanding way "Sure."

(A Few Weeks Later)

"Just _look_ at them." Wally said in a jealous tone "They just _disgust _me."

"Discgusting isn't it?" Artemis said taking a sip of her soda.

The two were standing at top of stairs staring at the _couples_ in the group talking while holding hands or arms around each other. Zatanna and Megan hand on each other's hips, Raquel and Kaldur holding hands, Karen and Mal laughing together, Marvin and Wendy arguing again and the new addition couple, Connor and Megan looking in each other's eyes holding hands.

"I mean I was going to ask her out, but nooooo, Connor all of a sudden broke out of his shell and asked her. Damnit all to hell!" Wally slammed his fist into the wall.

"Sucks for you, even Marvin got a girl." Artemis leaned her chin on her face.

"Oh and what about you princeess, what happened to liking Supey in last year?."

"Eh, his attitude pissed me off and I've never seen him smile that way since Megan showed up."

Wally groaned "This is so uncool. I need a no heartbreak romance bull crap day. Meet me at the arcade after school?"

"Sure." Artemis grabbed her pack when the bell rang. "See ya."

"Bye."

(In Science Class A Few Hours Later)

"Alright class as a gift from Lex Luthor." The teacher began.

The girls practically clenched their fist at the name.

"Where going to study his new chemical he calls Kobra Venom." He held up the substance in the tube.

The stuff was neon blue and it made the girls feel a slight shiver run down their body's.

"Mr. Luthor created this chemical from samples from our very own happy harbor. It's supposed to be used for certain cures or formulas." He explained as he poured portions into everyone's tray

_What a cure? Cancer? _ Zatanna said into the mental link.

_Guy's I'm not feeling to good._ Megan explained as he poured a sample of it into her tray. The sweet yet sour smell was making a mess of her nerves.

_Me too._ Artemis held her stomach.

_I feel something coming off too._ Zatanna held on to her temples at the feeling. It was like a wave was going through her head._ Megan cut off the link, your powers are acting up I think._

_Okay._

The minute Megan cut it off, strange things began to happen. The water in the beaker either began to heat up or turn into water balls. Artemis, Megan and Zatanna were swaying as his was happening. Everyone was freaking out as the wall ball rose from their beakers and starting floating into the air.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Look at the beaker!"

"My heads beginning to hurt."

The water suddenly began to attacking, hitting the people at the sides of heads and even on the electric machines in the room. The whole place was going into a hugs chaos. Water was everywhere, small fires were starting. As everyone was panicking, the girls were swaying back and forth until they all fainted smack dab on the floor.

(Hours Later)

"Oooooooh my gooooood." Artemis groaned wiping her hand on her forehead. She gasped as she sat up to find herself in her bedroom that she shared with the other two. "Zatanna? Meg an?"

"Geeez Arty we hear you." Zatanna slapped a pillow on her head. She was curled up in her own bed sweating.

"What happened?" Megan asked sitting up in her bed.

"It was that Kobra Venom." Kaldur said walking into the girls room with tea. Raquel came in holding bowls of soup. "Your powers had a bad reaction to it. We snuck you out of the class room before people started asking questions."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Megan asked lifting up her knees, wrapping her arms around them.

"They'll live, eat up girl." Raquel handed her a bowl.

"I've never seen our powers act so….off." Zatanna said as she accepted the tea from Kaldur.

"Yeah that was so weird." Artemis sighed. She looked at the clock. "Damn it, I was supposed to meet up with Baywatch."

"Are you two dating?" Raquel asked.

"No! We have nothing else better to do because your all dating each other."

"Well you guys are not going anywhere until you all rest up." Kaldur gave Artemis her tea before exiting to the door. "I'm going to do some research on that Kobra Venom."

"Alright girls, you heard the man, eat up and rest up." Raquel gave Artemis and Zatanna their soup before leaving as well.

"You know it's been kinda cool to have a few extra hands with the secret." Zatanna sipped her soup "They've been a really big help."

"Don't get too comfortable Zee." Artemis pulled up her blankets "Who knows what could happen if someone else where to know who we are."

(Cadmus)

"We have received several complaints about your new chemical sir." Desmond reported to Luthor in his lab.

"What complaints Desmond?" Lex asked as he observed another sample of the Kobra Venom.

"She should probably take a look at this." Desmond pulled out a USB drive from his lab coat and placed it into the supercomputer. After typing in a few passwords a video appeared on the screen. On the screen it showed the main doors of the Happy Harbor high school. From the window of a class room bubble of water were smashing themselves onto the window. A small fire was starting and smoke coming from the air vents. Luthor was looking at the scene with indifference until something caught his eyes.

"Pause it!"

"What?"

"Pause it you moron!" Lex pushed him forward. Desmond did as he was told.

"Rewind."

The screen began moving backward.

"Aaaaaad…..pause."

The screen stopped.

Lex moved closer to the screen, near the gates, coming from behind the school, were to students carrying (more like dragging) three girls out of the building.

"Zoom in."

Once he was able to get a closer look at the characters, he couldn't help but grin evily. "It looks a like a few of my _son's_ friends."

"Sir, I'm not sure what you are."

Lex held up his hand for Desmond to stop talking. He stroked his chin as he took another look at the sample on the table. "We received the sediments from the Harbor ocean correct?"

"Correct."

"Good because my dear friend…" Luthor picked up the vile of the Kobra Venom sample "We are going to be running some tests. And keep your eyes on those three girls for me."

"As you wish sir."

(At The Girls Apartment)

The girls were practically knocked out from the whole thing that happened at school. It was like someone had smacked a mallet right on their heads. A few hours had passed, people at the school were probably already out since the fire department had to take out the fire. Their room was dark, each one was in bed curled up under the blankets. The room was completely silent until a certain someone came bursting in.

"Girls! Girls!"

They all jumped as they groaned at the sudden intrusion. Kaldur turned on the lights.

"What is it Kal?" Zatanna rubbed her eyes.

"Can't it wait till dinner?" Artemis yawned "Or morning?"

"No girl!" Raquel came bursting in with papers and handing each of the girls one "Read this."

Zatanna skimmed through the words "The ingredients in the venom is made from rock chemicals from the ocean. So?"

"Yes but he added his own little twisted recipe in there and look what it can do to you guys." Raquel pointed to the conclsion at the bottom.

The girls gasped at the result.

"Wait a minute are sure this is your final thought." Artemis clenched her fist.

"Yes Artemis…" Kaldur he sighed in disappointment. "We've done the math, it is possible."

The room was completely shocked and silent the disappointing news.

"So-So it's true." Megan clenched the paper in her fist "This Kobra Venom, can take away our powers….forever."

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUH. I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DITCH THIS STORY! **

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY ESPCIALLY TEENWOLF, THANK YOU!**

**WELL WITH OUT FURTHER OR DO,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**

**AND GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"That can't be right." Zatanna clenched the paper in her hands. "Our powers were given to us by magic, how can it be taken away by science?"

"They have samples from the ocean the magic was hidden." Kaldur wiped his forehead "They've turned the _'magic' _ into a negative chemical that can take away your powers."

"These past few months haven't been the best have they?"" Artemis crumbled the result paper and crossed her arms with a heavy sigh.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Megan asked laying down.

"Well-"

The downstairs doorbell rang.

"Oh great more trouble." Artemis grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Kal, you answer it. We don't want anymore trouble."

"Right." With that, Kaldur slowly walked down the stairs to answer the door. He looked at the sink in the kitchen and used his hands to bend the water in case there really was danger. His sticky scaled palm held on to the door handle as the door bell continued to ring. He swallowed before looking into the peep whole. Before he could really process as to who it was, he heard screaming on the other side.

"Kaldur!" It was Wally "OPEN THE DOOR DAMNIT! WHERE ARE ARTEMIS, ZEE AND MEGS YOU ASSHOLE!

Kaldur groaned and rolled his eyes as he let the bending water from the sink down and opened the door. Wally. Dick and Connor came in.

"Dude where the hell were you?" Dick asked anxious.

"And why are you here?" Wally asked kind of pissed off "Where's Artemis?"

"Calm down my friends. The girls are up stairs and-" Before he could finish the guys were already headed up stairs. He sighed "Love is blinding"

(Upstairs)

"Who do you think was at the door? Megan asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Raquel scratched the back of her hair.

Zatanna sat up "Wait….what did you do?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Raaaaaaq, what did you-"

"ARTEMIS!"

"What the?" The girls all looked at the door, in a few seconds the three guys came bursting through it.

"Dick?" Zatanna asked confused.

"Thank GOD your alright." Dick jumped right on top of her and gave her a hug.

"You alright?" Connor walked over to Megan taking her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." Megan answered blushing.

"Artemis!" Wally jumped her in a hug. "Oh my God, your not hurt are you?" Wally began to look over her.

"Yeah I'm fine." _Geez, it looks like he's about to have a heart attack._ "What happened at the school."

"The chemical that your class was studying had a bad side affect on human contact."

"Really? I heard it spilled everywhere and caused the accident." Dick said.

"That probably happened too.

"Actually, Kaldur came up the stairs and into the girls room, taking a seat in Zatanna bed side. "I did a little research on the substance. Apparently, it had a bad reaction when inhaled. Some people minor migrains, sickness and vomit and other…"Kaldur looked at the girls " reactions."

"That explains why they made the other students in different classes leave immediately." Connor explained.

"Raquel called and told us that she and Kaldur got you three out." Wally looked at them "Thanks for getting them out safely."

'No prob, were always there to help a friend." Raquel smiled.

"So schools out for the next four days to repair and sanitize the room and the whole school."

"But I'm still confused. Why would the stuff all of a sudden act up at the time during the day?" Dick asked.

"That's right." Connor leaned back "The accident took place during the last hour of school, and people that have already been I that class show no disturbance in their body's."

"So why would it do what it did?" Everyone was silent trying to think of a solution. After a few moments, Wally broke the silence.

"Alright we'll figure it out later, what matter is that you girls are safe and you need to rest."

"Thanks for checking up on us guys." Megan said letting them all stand up. Connor kissed her cheek. Dick gave Zatanna a kiss and Wally hugged Artemis one more time before leaving.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Wally opened the door for them to leave, Connor and Dick walked right out before he left too and closed the door. The split second the door closed Megan spoke up.

"It was us, wasn't it? Megan asked in a serious tone.

Kaldur looked away from them as he clenched his fist.

"We started the fire and injured those people." Zatanna hugged her self-rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"You guys have no reason to feel sorry. Don't forget your still trying to get control of your powers." Raquel tried to cheer them up.

"And that the Kobra Venom is a negative substance." Kaldur rubbed the covered leg of Zatanna's.

'So what's the plan?" Artemis asked.

Kaldur stood and sighed heavily "Number one, stay away from anything Lex Corps. I'm gonna do a little more research on this Kobra venom. Intill, then lie low."

"Right."

(Days Later)

"Ah crap Megan, why'd you have to bring him?" Artemis whined as she, her, Connor and Zatanna were walking home, taking a little detour around the beach.

"Because he's nice and sweet…most of the time," Megan hugged Connors arm.

"Yeah Artemis, I'm nice." Connor grinned.

"Yeah keep it up Supey, or I'll personally remove you from this sweet innocent creature." Artemis grinned back at him before taking Megan's other hand.

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of walking along the beach, something had caught their eyes across the peer. There was a big truck and cars surround the shore on the other side of them .

"What's going on around there?" Zatanna asked as the wind blew in her hair.

"I don't know." Artemis said in a stern voice.

"Um guys? Doesn't that truck belong to Lex Corps?"

They gasp at the symbol on the truck. It did indeed belong to the company.

"What are they doing in these parts."

From what they could see, A few men opened up the back of the truck. Inside it was giant metal tube coming from it. They all banned together and began pulling it out and into the ocean. They girls didn't know why, but they felt a sudden shade of fear and worry the minutes the tube implanted itself into the ocean floor. Once it was firmly placed in, someone went back into the truck and started typing in something into the keypad on the walls of it. Once the worker entered in the code, the tube began moving. The end in the ocean was pumping in sand and ocean water into the truck.

"I think their taking samples or something." Connor began walking forward.

"Con, I don't' think you should get-" Connor ignored Zatnna and made his way to the peer.

(At the Peer)

"I want you to collect as many samples as you can." Luthor ordered a worker as he sipped his glass of wine.

"Yes sir." The worker ran off.

"Up to trouble as usual?" A voice asked form behind him.

"Superboy." Luthor turned around and grinned. "Interested in the family business?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Connor crossed his arms.

"Just taking more samples for my new chemical." Luthor took another sip of his wine.

"Oh yeah, you mean the stuff that nearly set my school on fire and put my girlfriend and classmates in danger. You do know this is a public place right? You do know that this is illegal?"

"Connor, Connor, Connor have you forgotten what I'm capable of?"

"Yes, risking peoples life's while you live the sweet life."

"Once your my age, you'll understand why." Luthor drank down the rest of his wine before giving it to a passing worker. "I'll try to keep in touch you." He was about to head to his car before stopping "Connor your friends, Artemis Crock, Zatanna Zatarra and Megan Morse…you must share a strong bond with them."

"Yeah, so." _I don't remember telling him their names._

"I'd just liked to say that there very _very_ lucky to have you as a friend." With that he walked away to get into his limo.

_What in the world was that about?_

Connor was about to walk back to the girls but then he recognize that they were not there when he returned.

_What the hell?_

(With The Girls)

The underwater ocean was peaceful for sweet moment but then three missile like waves came zooming through the ocean. The girls were practically jets in the ocean.

_We have to figure out what their looking for._ Megan said in the telepathic link.

_We also have to be careful._ Zatanna added _We can't risk them seeing us, especially in these conditions._

Once they all reached a view of the peer, they began to swim in their usual mermaid style. All three began to slowly blend themselves in with the water, their long hair was mixing in with eachother as they huddled together under the peer.

"We have to figure out a way to get to the pipe without them being able to find us." Artemis said in a serious tone. "I can't camouflage or turn invisible, so I'll keep watch. Zatanna, create a spell so they won't be able to scan us in the water. Megan, you check out the tube, understand?"

Zatanna and Megan nodded.

"Let's go." The three dived down in to the water while their tails splashed and flipped behind them.

Zatanna made her way close the surface without being seen. From where she was, she was able to find the main system the scanned the ocean and took control of the pipe. She extended her hand.

"_**Maj Eht Smwtsye!"**_

The computer and machines on the peer began acting funny by shocking anyone near it and eventually turning completely off.

"What's going on?"

"Blast!"

"Everyone get down!"

Zatanna smirked_ All set on my end._

Artemis looked in Megan's direction under the water.

_Everything's clear Megan, go for it."_

Megan caught the message and began to dive to were the end of the tube was at. She could see that it implanted it's self really deep into the ocean floor. She extended her hand and used her telekinesis to commend the sand to move out of the way. The sand was moving in circle as it slowly began seperatign it's self from the tube. Megan swam closer to the tube to figure out exactly what it was sucking up from the ocean.

_Anything Megs?_

_No I don't see-Wait! I see something!_ Megan used her bare hands to scoop up the sand under the tube. She ran her thumbs through it to find tiny shining things coming from the sand.

_What is it?_

_It's some type of rock- a crystal of sorts_. Megan picked up a tiny shard from her palm. _It's very tiny, I'm guessing it broke off of some type of rock. But think I've seen it before….._

Artemis looked up at the peer, she could see cars and trucks coming from down the street. _Megan grab a hand full so we can leave they've got back up._

_Right._

Megan grabbed a hand full of the sand before jetting off away from the peer. Once the close was clear Zatanna and Artemis followed.

(At Their Apartment)

"I was right, I have seen this before." Megn said playing wiith tiny shard on her bed laying on her stomach. "Zatanna may I see your neckless."

"Sure." Zatnna untied it before tossing it to her bed.

Megan inspected the stone in her neckless before bringing it to the once form the sea.

"There the same."

"What?" Artemis and Zatanna got off their own beds and walked over to Megan.

"See? Slightly bigger but the same." Megan held them up.

"I thought that was some plastic cheap stone Dick gave you." Artemis got closer to take another look.

"No, he said he found a rock and smashed it."

"Think he can tell us where?"

"Yeah suuuuure he would." Zatanna leaned down on her elbow "'Hi honey, I was wondering if you tell me where you got this because Connors oh so powerful 'father' is very close to discovering were mermaids. Oh, did I mention were mermaids?!"

"Yeah we might wanna give it the slow approach." Artemis stood and and stretched her arms. "Okay! Obviously we need to get to the bottom of this. But right now, let's all go back to normal human girl mode and get our school stuff done. We'll call Kaldur tomorrow and talk about this."

"Agreed."

Artemis went down stairs to grab a few snacks while Zatanna began playing with her laptop. Megan sighed as she leaned back into her pillow and thought to herself.

_I just hope that we figure this all out before __**he **__does._

_(Cadmus)_

"Were sorry. Mr. Luthor sir. We suffered a …..disturbance. While out on the peer. We just might need a few"

Luthor began writing down something on his pad "Who was in charge of the crew?"

"Um….." The man thought hard "Lawrence Crusher Crock sir."

"Alright." Luthor stroked his bald head in frustration_._ "Take a break for now and I'll right you a check And if you have the time tell him I want to see him."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The man left.

_Damage doesn't just happen out of the blue. _ Luthor stood from his desk and looked down at the millions of people from his giant window.

_Maybe I should investigate a little further into this game._

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE OF FANFICTION!**

**I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BLESS YOU ALL. AND GOD PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THE CHILDREN IN HEAVEN FROM CONNEICUT FROM SANDY HOOKS ELEMENTRY.**

**I THANK YOU A BIGILLION TIMES FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS THANKS TO YOU I THINK I'M BECOMING MORE STRONGER AS A WRITER AND THIS SITE REALLY DOES HELP ME IN MY WRIYTING FUTURE. THANK YOU THANK YOU THNAK YOU!**

**HELP ME BECOME MORE STRONGER AS A WRITER BY LEAVING ME A REVIEW.**

**HAVE AN AWESOME FUGHE NICKLE OF A HOLIDAY!,**

**DARKMGC**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

_Dear peeps of TGOS,_

_I have made a decision, I think I want to get back to my other storys._

_TGOS IS NOT ON HIATUS! I'M TAKING A SHORT BREAK!_

_Why?_

_I have exams for a few days._

_The reason a made a fanfiction account was to write those storys. The reason I gave up on them was b/c I had lost confidence in myself. Thanks to you, I have regained my confidence and want to throw myself out there._

_I feel bad for those who actually enjoyed them and have to wait for so long._

_I miss them. I just loooove bakugan and pokemon_

_I need some type of inspiration; I don't know what to do to get to the full climax of the story. I need help and suggestions._

_Please don't get mad at me! I swear I'll try to get back to this as soon as I can. I just want people to like my other stuff too, they were the main reason I got on fanfiction._

_Wish me luck,_

_Darkmgc_


	9. Chapter 8

"Come on already you guys!" Artemis yelled while wrapping her hair into a pony tail. "We already have to sprint to school!"

"Okay Okay Arty sheesh!" Zatanna came running down the stairs with her bag. "What crawled up your butt?"

"A magical energy that gave me a tail! Megan ?! Let's go!"

"Coming." Megan came down the stair trying to get her sneaker on. "You know we would have been ready a long time ago before someone smashed in our alarm clock last week."

"Yeah." Zatanna crossed her arms.

The three then bolted out the door so they could run to school. Today it was shining outside like it usually did around Happy Harbor. The oceans were going around beautifully along the shore (And for once it wasn't because of them). Trying to avoid of the instinct to take a dip they kept moving. As they were running down the side walk close to their house, they couldn't help but feel a foreboding.

"Guys, do you….feel that." Zatanna asked panting.

"Like running for my life?...Yes." Artemis stopped on her tracks and held on to her knees, panting harder. Mean and Zatanna stopped as well.

Looking around, Megan couldn't help but look down the street and knottiest something. "Hey, how long has that black car been there? I saw it 5 blocks ago." She explained staring at the car as it just stood there.

"Is it going the same way we are?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah more like following us." Artemis had on her serous face as the car began driving closer to them. Artemis looked around for any source of water. She was able to see a sewer with a small puddle of water going down it. Keeping her hands behind her back, she began making movements with her hands. As she moved them, the water was taking a arrow type shape, and was hardening, turning into ice practically. The car soon moved it's self, right in front of the girls. Megan was ready to send out a mind blast and Zatanna ready to call out a spell if needed to. The windows on the car were black. After a few moments the window in the back slid down revealing-Lex Luthor.

"Hello ladys."

The girls tensed "Hello sir."

"I couldn't help but knottiest that you three were looking as if you're in a rush. Would you like a ride?"

"Uhhhhhh."

"No disrespect sir, but-"

Artemis cut in Megan sentence "We would appreciate it."

"Get in." Luthor opened the door.

Still tence, they got in.

_Have you lost yor mind?_ Zatanna ranted in the link.

_Artemis, I don't feel very comfortable around this character._ Megan pleaded.

_Relax guys, we know what to do if we ever get into danger. I just want more dirt on this guy, so we can see what where dealing with._

_Alright. _Zatanna crossed her arms as the car began moving

"So how's the year so far for you?" Luthor asked pulling out four glasses from the mini fridge.

"Fine, we've been helping Megan get around these past couple of months, and stuff."

"Miss. Morse I hear you are now in a relationship with Superboy." He poured a drink inside the glasses.

"Yes sir." Megan blushed looking away.

"And I also hear you moved out of your uncles apartment, you have a brother do you not?"

Megan clenched her jaw silently "Correct."

"Fascinating. Are you close?" He handed each girl a glass.

"Yes." Megan sniffed the substance "Oh sir I can't drink."

"Oh I insist." He grinned taking in a sip himself. "It'll be our little _secret."_

The girls looked at each other before slowly putting their lips to the glass.

_**Teg Dir Fo Eht Lohocla Ni Eht Knird." **_Zatanna whispered quietly. As they drank, all contents of alcohol were disappearing.

Luthor drank down the whole thing in one gulp before setting it down on the seat. "You see girls, the reason I have brought you here was because that I want to apologize, face to face. For the incident at your school. "

"Oh, it was accident Mr. Luthor." Artemis waved her hand "I'm sure it was just some idiot mixing chemicals with chemicals.

"Oh please this cannot be forgiving." He leaned back legs crossed "After all if it weren't for me your friends Kaldur and Raquel wouldn't of have to go through the trouble and drag you out of the fire."

Gasp!

The car pulled over to the schools front gates. The girls without hesitation, crawled out grabbing their stuff, leaving their glasses were their seats were.

"Well I've enjoyed have these chats with you, please feel free to come to my office at any time." He told them looking through his window. He put a hand into his jacket and pulled his business card out "I'll be in touch."

Still in shock Artemis grabbed the card. "Thanks for the ride."

"Oh don't thank me, thank my driver." Luthor pointed to the driver.

Feeling weird, Artemis went to say thank you to the driver. Once she got to the front window she gasped.

It a man with blonde hair, almost like hers, wearing a grey sports mask. Grey gloves with a black shirt and pants. Artemis felt the air caught in her throat. The person behind the mask made an expression with his eyes as if he was smiling evilly.

"Have a great day girls." Luthor gave the driver a command to drive off.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Zatanna asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

Artemis shook off her weird feeling "Yeah, come on, first hour starts in ten."

She let her girlfriends run off to the front doors. Once she was sure they were gone, she punched her fist into a random tree.

_Damnit! Why dad is he helping Luthor?!_

_(Later at lunch)_

"He drove you to school!" Their friends questioned loudly almost making a scene as they crowed around them.

"Yeah, he just gave us a ride so what?" Artemis sipped her juice.

"In case you don't know or have forgotten, Lex isn't necessarily one of the good guys." Wally ranted.

"His stupid invention almost got the three of you **killed**! Connor and Dick lectured.

"Don't worry about it. We were careful." Megan picked with her salad.

"Megs, your not getting it." Wendy bickered "Lex Luthor is a powerful aka _dangerous _man!"

"Just look at Connor. He _stole_ DNA from Clark and man who we all know and sometimes hate." Marvin explained.

"Don't make me hurt you White." Connor warned. He took Megan's hand in his own "You have to be extremely careful around a man like him. He could probably clone you without you even knowing. Training to live your life so he can kidnap you and do crazed things to you."

"Seriously," Dick took Zatanna hand "Stay away from him."

"Let this be a message to all of us. Luthor is bad news." Mal declared.

"Agreed."

"Here, here."

The girls looked down in disappointment. It was going to be more difficult then said. Luthor was hot on their tails. Literally.

(After school)

After a usual days of stressful school, Connor decided to confront his _father_ the minute the bell rang. Giving Megan a kiss goodbye, he hopped on his motor bike and headed straight for the LexCorps building. Down town in Happy Harbor, his original office used to be in Metropolis but _mysteriously _after he was rescued at a young age by Clark, his business moved to Happy Harbor. When he reached his destination he talked to the women at the desk but she told him that he down at the docks for repairs to the systems.

Aggravated, Connor rode down there, parked at the parking lot and found Luthor. He was busy yelling at the workers of how to fix the machines. Luthor was holding the bridge of his nose, apparently very pissed off. His eyes soon found Connor walking up to him from the dock.

"Connor as much as I'd love to have one of our dissent talks, I'm busy at the moment."

"Don't worry this won't take long." He got in his face "I want you to stay AWAY from Megan and my friends."

"Whatever do you mean?" Luthor grinned.

"You drove them to school right? There is no way you'd do something like that without doing something to cliché."

"Cliché you say?" Luthor walked around him his like a vulture. "Tell me Superboy, you seem like your very protective of your peers but yet you hardly even aware of what they really are."

Connor couldn't help but growl at him "What the hell do you mean Luthor?"

Luthor snickered evilly "Hmmm."

(Same time, at the girls house)

"Hey Megs, you okay?" Zatanna asked as they read their required books for English. Karen, Wendy and Raquel were upstairs doing a project with Artemis

"Yeah." Megan closed her book "It's just Connor was acting really weird when school was over. I felt as if anger was coming off him in waves."

"Supey really is a …chip off the old block." Zatanna winked at her from the couch. "We warned you."

"All right I'll give you that." Megan stood and stretched herself out by raising her hands above her head. "Hmmm. Tell Artemis I'm going for a swim.

"Kay kay." Zatanna leaned back. "Be careful."

"Right." Megan went out the door.

( Back at the docks)

"You've only known them for such a short amount of time."

"Hah! Excuse me, I've known Zatanna and Artemis since pre-K!" Connor challenged.

"But what about your friend Megan? She lives with them no? What do you suppose they do together all the time. What might they be hiding?"

"You don't even know them! What have you been doing stocking them?!" Connor felt like he was ready to punch his lights out as he walked away from them.

"It doesn't take much to find out about someone….. even the most unnatural things."

Connor stopped in his tracks and turned around "What do you mean?"

Luthor snickered before turning back to his work.

Connor had never felt this mad at Luthor before. Okay that was a lie, but still, Luthor was obviously up to something and whatever it was, it would probably put his friends in danger. He crossed his arms and leaned on the seat of his bike. He watched as the workers were dumping a net into the ocean. He couldn't help but wonder as to what exactly was in the sea that he needed for his plans. An idea popped into his head as he slipped off his brown jacket and then removed his shirt. He placed his cloths on the bars of his bike before running toward the shore to the ocean. He hadn't actually _took_ the time to admire the natural beauty of the ocean and waves since he was a kid. To be honest, he actually missed it. Once he was able to get a visual of the net from underwater he swam forward toward it. He was able to hold onto poll that was embedded to the ocean floor. As he watched he began to get confused as all the net caught was sand and rock.

_It's just a bunch crap. What are they looking for specifically?_

As he was having a mental argument with himself, he failed to be aware of the second net coming from above where he was. He gasped out of shock, unfortunately that caused him to open his airway and let the gross salt water enter his lungs. He began to panic a little as the net began to surround his body. The net was made out of very thick rope, and from what the type of rope it was, it was made to capture tiny sediments.

Connor was slowly losing consciousness, he needed air but he was trapped in this god forsaken net! His body was beginning to put up less of a fight. He mentally kicked himself for getting himself into this kind of situation. As he was losing consciousness, it was as if he watching his whole life go by as he listened to the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It was fait but he could still hear it. His eyes were closing but he could still see something moving on the outside of the net. The lovely song was getting loder as whatever it was was getting closer. It was the same color as the water but more alive and intelligent. If he had more energy in his body he would of guess it was some type of fish. But it was too big for no ordinary fish. He bet if he touched it, it would feel slight rough but soft at the same time.

Connor didn't bother to debate as he let whatever it was get him out of the net and pull him out. Before he was completely knocked out…he could of sworn that that touch felt so….familiar.

(Later, Dusk)

_Connor?_

_Connor, can you hear me?!_

_CONNOR?!_

Connor gasped a gigantic bubble air into his lungs as he sat up, panting. He found himself on the shore facing the sea. The ocean looked dark and the sky was orange and red. Next to him was his girlfriend and one of his best friends. He began shivering hugging himself as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Connor thank goodness your alright!" Megan hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Here you go dude." Zatanna gave him a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Connor's panting was beginning to reduce as he was getting warmer by the towels and hugs.

Once he was able to form words he asked the number on question on his mind "Megan, what happened? How'd you find me? What-"

"Connor, you need to calm down."

"Seriously Supey." Zatanna ran ahead through her hair "You were washed up on the shore and we got you out."

"But-"

"No more questions. You had a near death experience and you need to rest."

"Wait-" Megan helped him stand up.

"Go home. I'll see you tomorrow, it's late."

Connor sighed to tired to put up a fight and nodded.

"We called Clark for you." Zatanna said in a comforting tone with her hands behind her back "He should be out there by now."

"Thanks." He gave the girls a bear hug before heading to parking lot.

As he walked away and climbed into the Clarks car, Zatanna popped the question.

"He saw you didn't he?"

Megan sighed closing her eyes "What are we going to do?"

**I thought I owed you guys at least one chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review plz!**


	10. Chapter 9

"This is not good." Artemis said as she paced around the living room "This is beyond **bad**. Megan!"

Megan and zatanna were on the couch in guilt, Wendy and the others had already left to go home. Megan was looking down as she played with the curls to her back length hair. "Artemis, I'm sorry." A tear fell down her cheek "but I had no choice, he could of died if I didn't help him. I sang I him to try to calm him down and possible fall asleep before I jumped in."

Artemis couldn't help but look into those ember eyes and sighed before taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I don't blame you, as a matter of fact, I have bad news too."

"Zatanna and Megan sat up prepared for the worse.

"You remember when my Dad went to jail right?"

"Yeah."

"What's this about?"

"Well," Artemis sat up "It seems that daddy dearest is out of jail and on top of that is working with Luthor."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Artemis ran a hand through her hair "He was the one driving the limo from yesterday."

"How did we miss that?" Zatanna asked feeling stupid. "Great, Luthor is on to us, your phyco pop is out of jail and Connor saw Megan with a fish tail for an ass." She groaned "We are terrible at this secret thing."

"We need Kaldur."

A knock was at the door.

"That was quick." Megan stood up to get to the door. The minute she unlocked the door Kaldur bursted open in the door.

"What happened!" He walked over to the girls and glared at them with his arms crossed.

"Well…" Megan closed the oor and took a seat on the couch "Connor alost drowned thanks to Lex Luthors fishing net...I think he saw me when I saved him."

"This is bad." Kaldur paced.

"Your telling us." Artmeis agreed "And on top of that, my dad's working with Luthor."

"Megan are he sure he saw you?" Kaldur asked.

"He was half way out of it but ….yes he probably did." Megan looked down "I'm sorry everyone, I've really put us in the hotspot."

Kaldur sighed as he layed a hand on her shoulder "It's alright Megan it wasn't your fault."

"Connor really was shooken up when we found him." Zatanna out in "Hope he's alright."

"Oh yeah Kaldur, we found something out." Megan sat up. "The rocks that Luthor collect to make the Kobra Venom is the same rock that's in Zatanna neckless."

"What neckless?"

"Here." Zatanna took it off and out in his hands.

Kaldur inspected the rock on the charm. "When did you get this?"

"The day after my little pool massacre, Dick gave it to me."

"Why haven't I notice this sooner? This rock is the same rock ware King Orin hid the magic that gave you your powers. No wonder why the Kobra Venom can take away your powers. What ever Luthor does to these rocks he reverses their energy within them."

"So if this is the magic that gave us our powers…"

"And this stuff practically **is **Kobra Venom….."

"Then it can take away our powers as well."

"Yes indeed." Kaldur gave back the necklace.

"I have a thought," Zatanna said "If Luthor can reverse the energy in them and take away our powers, can we use them to protect ourselves?"

"Hey, that actually seems possible." Artemis grinned "Kaldur, think you can do it?"

"I don't have to." Kaldur stood "Zatanna, think youcan receive any more of those stones?"

"No, but we grabbed a hand fool a few days ago, Megan?" Zatanna stood up.

"Upstairs, dresser drawer."

Zatanna headed up stairs.

"Kal, what are you doing?" Artemis asked as she watched him pour water into a bowl from the sink.

"I'm going to teach you girls a purification Atlantean spell. With it, I'm positive we can purify the stones and you girls and myself can use it for our protection. " Kaldur carried the bow to the living room table after he turned off the sink.

"You never told us, Kobra Venom could affect you as well." Megan said.

"Luckly, I wasn't as exposed to it as much as you girls last time."

"Found them!" Zatanna came running down the stairs.

"Excilent." Zatanna gave Kaldur the bag of stones before he opened them and placed two of the stones on the table in front of himself,Megan and Artemis. "Zatanna place yours in front of you."

Zatanna did as she was told.

"Join hands." They did. "Now, I want you to focus your powers on the stones. You each have a differeny type of gift besides just bending water. Zatanna is magic, Megan, telepathy, Artemis, energy, mysel , generation of electricity. Use your bond with the sea and your specific gift to purify the stone."

The four of them kept quiet for a long time before something began to happen. Their bodys began to glow in bright aura. Zatanna, red, Artemis, green, Megan, blue and Kaldur, white. While Kaldur was murmuring a spell, the girls began to open their mouths and sing their individual songs that blended so wonderfully together. Though not in the ocean, their voices still made an echoing sound. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off as the stones rose from off the table glowing the same color their body's' were. It wasn't long before the purification was over and they were all eventually all knocked out.

(The Next Day/Happy Harbor High)

"Hey Megan!" Wally called with Dick right behind him as she closed her locker.

"We heard you and Zatanna saved Connor from drowning, that was pretty cool." Wally smiled.

"No it wasn't cool. Connor could have gotten killed, I was so worried." Megan looked down as she let her forehead touch her locker door. She didn't bother picking up her book she dropped.

"Hey, what matters is that he's okay." Dick picked up her books for her "He's not here today if that's what your thinking. He caught a nasty cold last night."

"This is like the first time in years, he's gotten sick, like **ever." **Wally said allowed.

"Hey, that stone around your neck, it looks nice." Dick referred to the blue stone around her neck with a leather chain.

"Oh, thanks." Megan played with it as they walked down to class.

"Connor give it to you?"

"No i-"

"Dude, Artemis and Zee have the same thing. The only difference is the color, Artemis is green and your girl's is red."

"You know I think I saw Kaldur have this around his bracelet today." Dick got a closer look at the jem around her neck. "It was white. Friendship bracelet?"

"Uhhhh yeah sort of." Megan took back her books "I'll see you two around." Megan walked off.

"Hmm, shes been acting weird all day." Wally scratched the back of his head "Mayb-" His phone rang. Wally shoved it out of his back pocket before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

(Biology)

"It's amazing, that Dick hasn't noticed that it's the same stone he gave you." Artemis whispered as they watched the video.

"Yeah, I know." Zatanna doodle on the worksheet to video.

_Hey, you guys wanna grab some pizza or something after school?" I'm starving_. Megan asked from the mental link.

_Sure why not?_

_Hey guys…._

_Yeah Zee?_

_Kaldur says that our power comes from the magic King Orin hid many years ago right? That is was supposed to be used to finally free Atlantis from the curse. So shouldn't we focus on getting Atlantis back to earth?_

_Zee, we can't even make a move without Luthor getting in our way._

_Arty is right. But we can't just forget about them. I mean the magic supposed be used to save them is within us and we just use it for our own benefit._

_We'll see what we can do about that later. Luthor is already after __**us**__, we can't risk it having thousands of mystical sea creatures everywhere._

Zatanna out her chin in her palm.

_Fine. _She looked out the window _but it doesn't mean we can't be prepared._

(After School/ Kent House)

"Thanks for coming guys." Connor said as he let Dick and Wally take a seat on his bed. Wally had a bowl of popcorn with him.

"Hey Supey, for a sick kid, you seem on alert." Wally popped a corn in his mouth.

"I just need a break is all." Connor sat down in his computer chair.

"You sounded pretty urgent on the phone, what's wrong?" Dick asked arms crossed.

"No matter what comes out my mouth you can't either repeat or judge me and call me crazy got it?"

"Sure."

"All ears."

"Okay," Connor made sure his door was locked "You guys heard about my accident yesterday right?"

"Yeah, almost drowned, your girlfriend had to save your ass." Wally said with a mouth full "What of it?

"Well I know this is real, I'm positive it's real. It's the only thing that Luthor can be looking for that gives him a huge benefit in his company and reputation. Theirs know way he would spend a fortune on just chemical materials."

"Whats real dude?"

"Yeah." Wally burped and sat up "Spill."

"Okay," Connor took in a deep breath "While I was going down.. I ….**saw** something. I-It was big and had a pale blue color to it. I didn't really get a **good** look at it but I did hear some type of ..echoing sound. At first I thought it was a dolphin or a whale but the sound it was making was more….**siren** like. As if it was trying to either tell me something or just calm me down. But whatever it was, I think **it **was the one that saved me, not Megan. She probably pulled me out to shore or something but that ….**thing** was the one that cut the rope and helped me to the surface."

Dick and Wally had no response to story told from Connors mouth. They did in fact remember not to call him crazy or judge him. Dick was first to speak.

"Dude, are sure you weren't just hallucinating?"

"Yeah, first step when it comes to a near death experience is hallucinations." Wally confirmed.

"I'm serious about this guys." Connor looked them dead in the eye "And whatever **creature **that's out there and saved me yesterday….Luthor's after it. I'm **positive**."

"Hmm." Dick tipped his glasses on his nose "What do you think we should do?"

Connor sighed and looked at the window. He could see sun at the horizon of the ocean.

"Luthor would do _anything_ if it means increasing his company benefits, even if it means hurting someone or somthing….. which is why I think** we **should find it **before** he does."

**I'm baaaack! See? Told you it wasn't on Hiatus. Yall forgive me for taking so long? Hope so cause I might need tons of opinions so I can figure how tobring this thang to the final climax and wrap it up!**

**So, Young Justice Invasion and series finally.**

**Loooooved the second season, it always kept my heart up at a fast pace, Every new bee was awesome. I personally like Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy I just don't want them to screw up ****this**** version of DC NATION story line and Supermartian. I would loooooooove to have a date with Lagoon Boy, I want Wolf as a pet, me and Sphere to have a gals night out and party till I'm purple with Wally and Jaime.**

**Oh yeah, couple wise! Mal and Karen fixed their dent, The whole Wonder Girl and Robin thing, I thought that was just a couple that fans liked. Didn't know that was gonna happen. Spitfire, I want to hug Artemis I feel so bad for her. And at last Supermartian, in the the beginning I wanted to puncg Superboy in the face at the end of Intervention, first off I SHIPPED Wendy and Marvin in the first place. That STUNG! But, Supermartian got back together…more like just got back on the right foot but we fans know romance when we see it. ;)**

**BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END! ****GOOD BYE YOUNG JUSTICE RESPECTIVLY! I LOVE YOU!**

**BTW) Xiaolin Showdown fans out there, Xiaolin Chronicle's April 8****th**** ! Are you ready to RUMMMBBBBBBBLEEEEEEE?!**

**Anyway, my story? Like it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW,**

**SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Hey, how's it going?!" Megan cheered as she walked into the diner, her boyfriend sat at a table close to the window

Connor had called her yesterday saying he wanted to have a date with her right after school. It had been a couple days since his 'accident' and Megan was too nervous to talk to him. Inside she felt really guilty for avoiding him but then again, she did do it because she was trying to protect her friends and their secret.

"Hey." Connor smile, from what Megan could see as she took a seat across him he had bags under his eyes.

"Wow, you look exhausted." She said as she pushed a hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I was doing a little….research." He ran a hand through his hair as he yawned. "Order what you want, it's on me."

"Oookay?"Megan picked up a menu. "So….uh whats the research on?"

"Ah, nothing much, just for fun." He picked up a menu as well.

_For fun wouldn't keep you up at night._ She thought. "Any reason for the sudden meeting up? You sounded pretty serious."

"What? I wanted to hang out with you. You've been acting weird since my accident. I thought a date would be a good idea to tell you I'm fine nothing to worry about, I still love you"

"Awwww." Her eyes sparkled at his words.

"So what will it be kids?" The female waitress asked as she pulled a mini-notebook.

"The special." Connor asked as he handed her the menu.

"Me too please, with a salad bar." Megan handed in hers as well.

"Thaaaaaank you!" The waitress put the menus under her arm "Any drinks."

"Water."

"Uuuum….me to please...with a straw!" Megan rushed nervous.

"Okay, those will be right out." The waitress smiled before leaving.

"So, what have you been up too? I've noticed you and Kaldur and the others have been hanging out a lot."

"Oh?!...well it's just we all have a lot in common as all." Megan put on a nervous smile as she played with the table cloth.

"Really? Like what?" Connor leaned forward more.

"Well…innnnn…uuuuh.. Fashion! Yeah! See? Kaldur gave to me." Megan held up the stone around her neck. Pretty huh?"

"Hmmmmm. "Connor touched the stone with his fore and thumb fingers "Kaldur, gave it to you? …..Seems rare and expensive…" His voice sounded low and disappointed as he let go.

"Ah? Is something wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his as the drinks were set down on the table.

"Nothing just….we've been going out a few months now and I haven't really spent time with you lately..and I've never really done any of the cheesy gifts thing…..And finding out another guy gave you something….makes me feel uh…weird." He looked away hiding his blush.

"Ooooh." Megan smiled as she extended her arms and grabbed both sides of his head before bringing him in closer over the table, kissing his forehead.

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry, its my fault too. I've been avoiding you over something stupid. Beside I don't need anything, your already buying me dinner and most importantly you're here, so I'm happy." She giggled smiling.

Connor couldn't help but smile too

(**WITH ARTEMIS AND WALLY)**

"Looks like your getting a little rusty, Kid mouth!" Artemis smirked as she slammed the buttons on the machine.

"Yeah right! Take that!" Wally kept on pressing buttons as well.

The two had been at the arcade for hours, constantly challenging each other at every game the place had to offer. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at what Wally called his 'Game Face.'

"Annnnnnnnd….bang! Game Over! I Win!" Artemis cheered as she happy danced away from the machine.

"Are you sure you don't have a cheat sheet on you?" Wally chuckled at the dance moves while trying to keep on a straight face.

"Nope, I'm just pure awesome." Artemis stopped dancing before bending over to grab her bag. The two walked around the arcade a little more.

"Man, does feel good to hang out. " Wally had his hands behind his head."No homework, no drama, no sea monster hunting, no lex-"

"Wait! What was that last one again" Artemis snapped, interrupting him.

"What last one?"

"You said no sea monster hunting. What's that about?" Artemis glared as she crossed her arms.

_Damn, does she look hot right now. _Wally thought to himself as he observed the tan skin and the lovely blonde hair. He wondered what type of lotion the girl was using because her skin lately was sooo smooth and shiny. _Crap, I'm doing it again! What am I thinking?!_ Wally sighed before looking around left to right before grabbing her arm and pulling her to a corner near the lunch booths.

"Kay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell a soul." He said in a serious tone.

"Hmm." She nodded, slightly scared at the tone in his voice.

"Alright." Wally clasped his hands "Last week the day of Connor's accident, before he drowned. He swam to ware Luthor and his goons collect material for his oh so healing-and –making- a-better –world formula. Then once, he drowned, he thinks he saw something. He doesn't know what it was but what it was he thinks it saved him from dying and Luthor is after that."

"Wow." Artemis chewed on her thumb nail "That can't be real…Megan and Zatanna saved him that day, not some make believe creature, I mean come on. Besides, what would Luthor want with something like that when he's a millionaire."

Uuuuh, to make more money obviously! Come on Artemis, think about it, this is Luthor were talking about. Who would spend a fortune on finding shells and sand without any billion dollar benefit, besides making a thousand every month?"

"Wally, do you actually believe him?" Artemis looked into his eyes "You're a science wiz too. Don't you think this a little ironic?"

Wally sighed. "I have information Arty, It wouldn't hurt to check out the hypothesis."

Artemis looked away from him as she tightened her grip on her bag. Her eyes looked as if she were being let down and was disappointed. Wally saw this.

"But hey, it's just for fun!" Wally placed a hand on her shoulder. "Msybe he is looking for something that's not some stupid sea-monster. No need to think we need a shrink. Hehe."

"Who else knows?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Who else is in on this Wally?" Artemis nearly growled.

Wally sighed. "It's just me, Dick and Connor, I swear. Don't worry so much, we probably won't even find anything. Were just some crazy kids."

Artemis stood up and slide herself off the booth "Wally….i think I need to go home."

"Uh why?" Wally stood up too.

"I need some time to think." She straightened herself out.

"I'll walk you ho-"

"No. I need to be alone. I'll see you Monday." With that, she left the arcade, leaving him confused.

**(WITH ARTEMIS)**

Artemis was off on her own as she walked down the street thinking to herself.

_I'm sorry Wally, but I can't risk another person getting to close to finding out about us. Luthor's already knows and almost has the evidence to prove it, not to mention my own criminal father might be in on too. I'm sorry, I need to protect our group no matter what. …Even if it means never seeing you again….._

When she got home, she felt tensor then she already did as she grabbed the knob to the house. She swallowed before unlocking the door. The blonde mermaid's heart nearly sank as she saw the faces of her best friends.

They were cuddled together, on the couch, with tears in their eyes . It was practically looking in the mirror to Artemis. She slammed the door shut, before running over to them and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Eyes were red and sniffles were heard. They pulled away, eventually to tell their story's. Megan went first.

She sniffed before starting. "I was wondering as to why he was so tired and exhausted. After a while he told me the truth when we were walking on the beach. I lied and told him that that I was mad because he was choosing to look for make believe monsters over spending time with me. I even said he was a bad boyfriend" She wiped a few tears off her cheeks. Her voice sounded as if someone had punched her right in her lungs "I'm so sorry everyone. I blew it for all of us."

Artemis stoked her shoulder length hair "No Megs, if it weren't for you, he wouldn't even be here."

Zatanna sniffled "Dick told me right out of the blue. My heart was raising, I just couldn't bear the thought of him finding out and Luthor being able to do something terrible to him….He left me no choice." Zatanna buried her face in Artemis's left shoulder .

"I told Wally, I needed to be alone for a while." Artemis clenched her fist "We can't keep hiding and lying like this forever. We have to figure out some way to stop him from exposing us."

"**And exactly how are you going to stop the big bad wolf from blowing the little pig's house down**?"

The girls gasped at the person standing at the now open door way.

**TAAAAADAAAA! HAPPY? NEW CHAPTER YAAAAAY!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Dad." Artemis growled standing "You're the last person I want to see right now. Leave!"

"Awwwww, would you look at that, my baby girls all grown up." Lawrence 'Sportsmaster' Crock crossed his arms as he crossed his arms chuckling. He was wearing his street cloths with a black cap. "By the way, so sorry to hear about your little relationship problems. Must be so…_hard_ for you."

"I see you haven't changed Lawrence." Zatanna smirked "Your hitting those fifty's pretty hard."

"Shut up girl." He let himself in before taking a seat across on the couch opposite them. "I didn't come here for insults."

"Then what _did _you come here for? Haven't you done enough? "Megan shouted "After all it was you that stole all those chemicals years ago to help Luthor develop this…this…abomination!"

"True. I just came here to see my baby girl is all and to give you this." Crock dugged into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, Artemis slowly took the paper from him. "He wishes to see you on that date and that time, _exactly. _If you come to Cadmus willingly and calmly things won't get _complicated_."

Artemis, with an irritated scowl opened the note and looked it over "This is in less than a week."

"Good girl, will give you plenty of enough time to think of a wise choice." He gave the girls another look before exiting their home.

"Dare I ask what that says." Zatanna groaned taking a seat.

"Luthor, wants to see us in a week, in person." Artemis ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm going to call Kaldur-" Megan made her way to the kitchen phone.

"No Meg." Artemis said "He's atlantean, the more he gets involed not only will Luthor have three mermaids, but he will have an atlantean and proof of that Atlantis exists."

"Artemis is right, he's done so much for us, why bring him down." Zatanna looked away.

"Guys, what are you saying? We can't handle some crazy science -loving- business men on our own."

"Hey, don't forget, we've lasted five years keeping our secret, we can handle this." Zatanna said in a sad but encouraging voice.

"No! I'm tired of this…this..CRAP!" Megan shouted clenching her fist. "I just had to lie and break the heart of someone that I love just so could keep this stupid SECRET intact! I'm tired of this and I can't stand this running and hiding thing!" Megan's tears were running down her face as her blush of anger appeared.n

"Megan, don't you think we're facing the same thing you're feeling?" Zatanna said speaking up in shout "I had to end things with Dick too, I honestly feel guilty as to how Kaldur and Raquel has to risk themselves to help us, I'm straight to the bone when were in situations like this, but we can't give up M'gann we have to stick together! " Megan knew she was serious by how she used her true birth name.

"Please, come on Meg." Artemis took her hands into hers "We have to stick together, we just have to. Were sorry this can't be solved within half an hour! We need to be patient and work together!

Megan sniffled as she looked around the room of the two women that have been at her side ever since she was child. These two woman were there for hard through the hard time and the good times. A day without them wouldn't be the same as any other day. Her heart and mind was breaking and they were the only ones the truly and purely knew how she felt. Megan clenched her fist even more as she clenched her teeth.

"It's not enough….ITS NOT ENOUGH!" Megan dodged her friends and went to the door.

"M'GANN!" Zatanna and Artemis ran out as well.

(With Megan)

_I can't do this anymore, I'm tired, I'm angry and I can't…..Arrrgh! _Megan yelled at herself in her head as she ran down the beach and toward the peer. Lex Corps and Cadmus trucks were still parked at the front. Without seeing anyone, she fish style dived into the sea near the peer. Bubbles had surrounded her body as she dived, her blue tattoo appearing as her legs transformed into a tail, with her hair almost surrounding her whole body. Her blue crystal neck less was shining with the black sea. She can see the underwater nets and machines in the water a few yards away, belonging to the company. She swam at top speed to it, completely ignoring the fact that she was endangering herself and the girls that were following her. She couldn't stand facing this kind of pain anymore, she needed some type of relief.

_Megan were sorry!_

_Please, come back to us!_

Megan shook there thoughts out of her head as she swam faster, she had absolutely no idea as to where she was going but she did know that she wanted to be alone and away from this area. What she didn't notice was the sound of a ship heading her way.

_Oh no!_ Artemis saw the ship above them, she used her hands in a down motion Zatanna, Zatanna looked up and saw the ship before diving down with her.

_Megan! The ship! _Artemis shouted in her head.

Unfortunately for Megan, she let her emotions get in the way of the fact that the ship was right there in front of her. She gasped making bubbles appear out of her mouth. It all happened so fast, first she heard a large noise coming from under the ship she could make out an anchor from all the bubbles forming around her. She could hear the screams of Zatanna and Artemis in her head trying to tell her to swim down before it was too late. The very second she received the message and was about to make the movement to swim down, a steel cage was around her body. With her powers she should have been able to break through no problem, but something _was_ wrong. Megan began to struggle and yank onto the bars like a wild woman.

_No. No! NOOOOOO! _ She screamed in her head as the cage began to pull itself up by a rope.

_Oh god no! MEGAN!_

Zatanna faced Artemis _WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!_

_NO! _

_Huh?!_

Megan began to struggle less and less as the cage began to reach the surface, she could see with her tired eyes the Lex Corps logo. She sighed _If you come any closer, they'll see you and catch you too. I'll be fine. _

_Megan no!_

_We can get you out right now!_

_No, just….just go…_

_**M'GAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

(The Next Day, Lunch)

"I …I can't believe they _took_ her." Raquel said depressed at lunch as she played with her straw. "Are..are you sure she's gone?" Her, Artemis and Zatanna were having lunch outside so they could talk in private.

"If we tried to save her we'd be caught too, she said to let her go." Artemis said in a low tone. "Damnit! We could of _done _something but…but…." Artemis slammed her head on the table and broke down. Zatanna sighed as she rubbed her back "And not only that, but Dick and the guys are on out case too."

"Really? Why?"

"We had to end things because after Connors accident, they all banded together and are looking for the sea creature that _saved _him." Zatanna looked down "I think that's what triggered Megan mostly for her to take off."

"Oh yeah, Kaldur told me." Raquel ran a hand through her boys cut hair as the wind blew. "So…do you still have to confront Luthor?"

"I don't really see a point in seeing him when he already has one of us." Artemis sniffled flicking her hair. "I bet he still expects us to go. What else can he possibly do to us? He took out _best friend_"

"Not to mention its hard for us to make a move, when he has Megan now." Zatanna explained "I don't see any other choice but to-"

_BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!_

"I'll see you guys later." Raquel grabbed her purse from under the table. "I'll see if Kal is home after school, since he didn't show up today."

"I swear I don't feel like gym today." Artemis groaned "Not only am I out of it but we have our first day of pool."

"You're not doing right?" Zatanna said in a weary voice.

"Ask my cramps,that are lasting a fool week, which just so happens to be how long swimming is." Artemis gave a weak smile before winking at her and leaving with her stuff

Zatanna sighed as she looked at the clock above the building, that was her next hour hat Dick and herself shared. She seriously doubted that this was going to be an easy day.

(At The Pool)

"Hey Arty, not bad for a swirmy guy huh?" Marvin yelled to her from the pool.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Artemis shouted back.

The sounds heard from the bleacher that reached Artemis's ears were screaming and laughter and the almost annoying smell of all the chlorine. It wasn't the same as being in the ocean, she couldn't really see as to why all of her fellow classmates were so called 'having fun.' It's not like going straight to the bottom and collect sea shells, no fish swimming about the area,…..singing along with the oceans melody with your pure heart. To be purely and truly connected to the ocean as one. Speaking of which, she reminded herself as to what happened the other night.

**Flash-Back**

"_Shhhh. Zee, calm down were going to get her back." Artemis sniffled as she rubbing her bare back. The two had settled at the moon pool at Mount Justice. Their long hair was entangled within the water, the moon making a shining detail soaked dripping hair. Their tattoos giving off a beautiful gleam, their tears, like diamonds. _

_Zatanna wiped her nose for the millionth time that night but suddenly she stopped. She looked around the area as if she lost something like her very own child. She ducked her head under the water several times before coming back not even a second later. She began to panic and pant at the same time._

"_Zee, what are you doing?" Artemis asked freaked out at her distress after a few seconds she grabbed Zatanna arms "ZATANNA."_

_Zatannas shoulders were moving up and down her eyes popping out as she shook her head in disbelief "I…I can't…I can't _hear _it anymore….I…I …I can't _feel it anymore….."More tears fell down her face "I..Its gone!" _Zatanna broke down in Artemis's arms, her head on her shoulder._

"_What is?" Artemis asked confused._

"_The _link,_ the _bond_, the _connection _between _us _and _sea." _Zatanna looked her in the eyes_ "_It's gone Artemis, theirs nothing to _sing_ with or to."_

_Artemis had a shocked look upon her face, she slowly let go of Zatanna and dived to the exit with her tail flapping right behind her. She tried to listen, she tried to feel for that feeling that was always there for over six years. But when she tried to pull out even a note, it was as if she was in a dark room and was completely insulated. There was nothing to follow with her heart, there was nothing to lead her out of the darkness hat she once lived. Zatanna was right, the bond…..it disappeared._

**End Of Flash-Back**

_I think that was the first time I ever felt scared and afraid in the ocean. _Artemis thought to herself as the couch blew his whistle and summoned everyone to the locker rooms. She could see Connor drying himself off with his towel. She could have sworn that he was giving her death glares straight at her. She stood up and and grabbed her pack but didn't walk out of the pool. She waited in till everyone including the couch to leave the place, the only ones left in the room was her and him. She stared straight into those steel blue eyes with no expression upon her face.

The last time she ever was in this silent glaring contest with this guy was back in 2nd grade when they were about to wrestle over a last cookie from her cookie box. She could hear his wet footsteps smack themselves on the tiles as he walked toward her echoing throughout the room. He climbed on to the bars separating the bleachers from the pool. Once he was over on his side, Artemis didn't wait for even a second to take a few steps away from his still chlorine water dripping body.

"What happened?"

Artemis clenched her pack in her hand "What?"

"_Don't_ play games Artemis. Megan wasn't acting herself the other night and on top of that, she dumped me out of the blue. Not to mention, weird things happened and when anyone brings it up, you panic and try your best to brush it off."

"Yeah, because ever since your so called father showed up, things get weirder by the minute. Admit it, he's creepy and evil. Remember the fire?"

"Yes, the fire, that started in the class that you just so happen to be in, and Kaldur and Raquel just so happened to save you."

"But still Luthor's cause. Your accident, Luthors call."

"Megan and Zee just so happened to save me."

"Your point?"

"You , Zee, Megan, Kal and Raquel. You guys are always together ad ever since Lex came, you all have been acting weird. What's going on?"

Artemis took in a breath "Nothing."

"Why isn't Megan at school today?"

"She's with her uncle." Artemis spoke out through her clenched teeth. "Now leave. Us. Alone." Without another world Artemis went to the door.

"Artemis!" Connor grabbed her upper arm and brought her back "Would you please-"

"Let go!" Artems struggled knowing his hands were still wet. She had ten seconds.

"We were friends since Pre-K!"

"Connor!" Artemis ponded on his arm. "Let go!:

"Why can't you tell me anything now?!"

"Arrrgh!" Having no choice, Artemis stared at the water on the floor that came from his body before using her other hand to to make movements. The next thing Connor knew he was slipping on ice and let lost grp of Artemis's arm.

Artemis made a break for the storage room but it was it was locked when she reached the knob. She could see Conner rubbing his lower back in pain. Five seconds left. She sighed heavily before heading over the bars an railing to the diving board .Straight into the pool…banging her head on the pool side at the same time…

(With Zatanna at same time)

Zatannna was making a break for her locker. She had one more hour of class and the she could make it home in know time. During class she could feel Dick's eyes (even through his glasses) burning into the back of her head. She quickly rolled the lock left to right putting in her comb and grabbed her books. She she then slammed her locker shut fast but gasped when she found the face she was specifically trying to avoid all day. She see his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face, arms crossed.

"Ah! Dick..uuhhh what are you?"

"He has her doesn't he?"

"What?" Zatanna gasped shocked at the question "Who?"

"Luthor." Dick leaned his back on her locker "He has Megan. Doesn't he?"

Zatanna simply stood there with an open mouth, shocked to the fullest.

(Raquel, After School)

When Raquel had reached Kaldur's place, she noticed that his place was completely silent. The only thing she could hear was the decoration water fountain on his front lawn. He was the type to live alone so it shouldn't surprise her that it was quiet anyway. She slowly walked up the stair to his home and rung the doorbell. She heard the buffering sound of it in the inside, but not the sound of someone rushing to answer the door. After a few more rings her first instint was knock, but the once her fist made contact to the door, it fell backward face down. Raquel gasped at what she saw, drapes torn, pillows ripped, glass broken and water everywhere. She could tell who ever did this, Kaldur tried his best to hold them off.

"Oh…Oh no!" Raquels tears ran down her smooth dark chocolate skin as she fell down to her knees and broke down.

(Cadmus, Hours ago)

When Megan had woken up that early morning, it was to the sound of tapping on the glass window. Se realized that she was in a giant tank, it mermaid form, with wires tapped to her pulses. The face she could see on the other side of the glass, was someone she didn't recognize.

"Good, your awake." The man on the other side wrote something on his clip board. "My name is . And I will be taking care of you while you're here. Now I bet your thinking how boring it might seem to be stuck in your little, _tank_. You have no one to play with, well ai'm about to change that right now." Desmond snapped his fingers and two bodyguards were carrying in a body. The climbed up the latter and dumped the body without a care into the tank. Megan's first instinct was to catch this person. His head was first to land with her arms and le his body softly touch the bottom of the tank. Megan gasped when she got a good look at the person in her arms.

_Kaldur._ She placed her head on his forhead and closed her eyes.

_I'm so sorry._

**MAN, THAT WAS A LONG CHAPPIE! BUT YOU GUYS DESERVE THIS SO IT WAS WORTH IT!**

**I'M NOT HAPPY BECAUSE THE TURD WHO SAID XIAOLIN CHRONICLES WOULD TAKE OFF APRIL 4****TH**** LYED THEIR ASS OFF. TSK TSK WHO EVER YOU ARE!**

**TEEN TITANS GO IS A BIT RIDICOLOUS BUT I'M HAPPY THEY HAVE THE ORGINAL VOICE ACTORS. I GUESS YOU CAN SAY ITS AN OKAY SHOW. BUT YOUNG JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS BE IN OUR HEARTS RIGHT?**

**SUMMER YAAAAY, AND I'M OFFICALLY A JUNOIR! FRESHEMEN STAY FRESHMENTO TILL SEPTEMBER NO ACCEPTIONS! APPARENTLY THAT'S THE RULE HERE. (A JOKE B/W STUDENTS) JUNOIRS ARE SENOIRS ONCE SENOIRS LEAVE, SOPHPMORE ARE JUNOIRS AT THE END OF THE YEAR AND FRESHEMEN ARE SOPHOMORES IN SEPTEMBER OF THE NEXT YEAR. WEIRD HUH? HAHAHA!**

**WELL, NO BIG NEWS ACCEPT H.A.G.S TO EVERYONE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BYE!**


End file.
